


Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching

by simplecharli



Series: Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Underage, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecharli/pseuds/simplecharli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is bullied at his high school. Enter Ashton, a guy he met at a bar and who he didn't know was going to be his new teacher.<br/>Complications and heartbreak ensue. Will they be able to get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> It's hopefully better than it sounds. I'm not very good at summaries. Please read, it would mean the world to me. Thank you!!
> 
> *words in brackets are their thoughts*

Luke picked his head up from the bar he was resting it on, waiting for his brother to finish working in the kitchen. Everyone here knew who Luke was, so they let him sit at the bar while he waited. Everyone knew not to serve him alcohol. He was only seventeen of course. He picked up a cold fry from the plate next to him, and tossed it back in disgust.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice from beside him (a nice voice)

Luke jerked his head to the right and his eyes raked over the face that belonged to the voice (nice face). He took in the beautiful hazel eyes and the curly hair (really nice face). He kept staring at this stranger (this gorgeous stranger with the 'oh my god' biceps). He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts inside and answered the question.

"Ummm no it's not" he stuttered

(The hazel eyed god) smirked at him and held out his hand.

"I'm Ashton" he said.

Luke took his hand and marveled at how his smaller hand was practically engulfed in Ashton's larger hand and at how warm it was and how he wanted to keep holding his hand, maybe forever. His eyes followed Ashton's hand, up his arm and onto his face and was met with a questioning look. Luke realised he'd been holding onto Ashton's hand for longer than socially acceptable and let it go like it was a hot potato.

"Oh umm Luke" he stuttered again "I'm Luke"

"You don't sound too sure about that" Ashton teased "But it's nice to meet you, Luke, if that is your real name"

Luke blushed and put his head down, as Ashton sat down in the stool next to him and ordered a beer. The bartender placed Ashton's drink down in front of him and gave Luke a look, sort of mentally asking 'are you okay?'. Luke nodded his head and Rick, the bartender left them alone.

"Umm I haven't seen you here before" Luke said (Would've remembered someone as hot as you)

"That's because I haven't been here before" Ashton spoke softly "I'm new, just moved here. Start my new job on Monday"

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked

"Yes and no" Ashton answered while taking a sip of his beer "Yes, cause its my first job and it's in an entirely strange place and no because its all I ever wanted to do"

"Oh really. What's that?"

"I studied English at Uni" Ashton replied "Because all I've ever wanted to be was a teacher. And now I am one"

"That's great" said Luke "I'm going to be a teacher too"

"Maybe one day, we'll be working together" Ashton winked at him

They talked a little more. Luke had never felt so comfortable with anyone outside his family before in his life. They both liked the same music, same video games, pretty much the same everything. They had so much in common and Luke couldn't help but think he's met his soulmate (Oh my god, why am I thinking like this, I just met him). 

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" Luke suddenly said as he jumped up from his stool "I'll be back"

"Okay"

Ashton watched Luke walk away and he couldn't help but frown (He's freaking hot and he's got some nice legs) at the fact Luke was walking away from him. He stood up, downed the rest of his beer and went in search of the blonde haired, blue eyed cutie. He stood outside the bathroom door, took a deep breath in. He wasn't usually this brave when it came to this sort of thing but he felt he couldn't let Luke walk away without, at the very least his number, and maybe something extra. He pushed open the door and walked in, and saw Luke standing at the sink.

Luke was pulling faces in the mirror, it was something he always did to calm himself down. He was so wrapped up in his funny faces that he didn't see Ashton enter the bathroom, until there was a hand on his shoulder. Luke jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Oh I'm so sorry" said Ashton quickly "I didn't mean to scare you"

"That's okay" replied Luke "I just wasn't expecting you" Luke pulled himself up onto the counter and placed his hands in his lap. He stared at his hands as Ashton placed one hand over his and the other reached up to tilt Luke's chin up so that he was looking at him. Ashton almost got lost in a sea of blue until he felt a hand grab the front of shirt and pull him in.

Fireworks went off in Ashton's head as Luke pulled him in and their lips met. Soft at first, then becoming more passionate as the seconds ticked by. Luke gasped as Ashton's hand left his and found it's place on his back, pulling them even closer together. Ashton used this as an opportunity to stick his tongue into the mix, licking hotly into Luke's mouth. It was the most amazing first kiss he had ever had. His lungs burned, because he needed to breath but he needed to keep kissing Luke more. Slowly he pulled back, and Luke whined when they were no longer kissing. Ashton found it adorable, he leaned back in for a few quick pecks. Luke's long legs were wrapped around Ashton's hips and they just stood there. Still talking, still kissing, there was no hurry. 

"Luke? Are you in there?" a voice called out "You gotta go home"

"Yeah, I'm on my way" 

Luke reluctantly unwrapped himself from around Ashton and pushed himself off the sink. His feet hit the floor softly and he looked up at Ashton who had a pout on his face. Luke smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He took Ashton's phone and put his number in it, under 'Lukey' and sent a text to himself. He smiled again and gave Ashton on long last kiss and happily bounced out of the bathroom.

Luke was a mere two feet out the bar, when his phone dinged. A text from Ashton.

'Till we meet again, sweetheart'. Luke squealed to himself and he made his way to his brothers' car. Maybe things are looking up? Maybe this will be a good year? Who knows what the future will hold?

After all, that was just Saturday


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New teacher meets his new class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Michael and Calum, the bullies in this story. I'm so sorry, I feel bad, cause I don't believe they could ever be  
> like this, EVER but I wanted to include them in this story and I didn't want them as Luke's friends.  
> Please still read

Luke spent his Sunday, just texting with Ashton back and forth, about random stupid things. They’d even made plans to catch up in person, the following weekend. Luke couldn’t wait. He smiled brightly and you couldn’t wipe that smile off his face. He fell asleep that night, still clutching his phone, and dreamed a dream or two of Ashton.

Luke woke to the sound of his alarm going off and his mum knocking oh his door.

“Luke, honey” shouted his mum through the door “If you don’t move, you are going to be late. Get up”

“I’m up” he shouted back through the door. 

He sent a ‘Have a good first day’ text to Ashton and Ashton replied with a smiley face and a ‘Thank you, sweetheart’

Luke smiled, he liked it when Ashton called him sweetheart. He made him feel special. And he rarely felt special anymore. He looked at his clock (Damn, I’m gonna be late)

Luke quickly got dressed in his school uniform of white button up shirt and blue pants. He put the blue blazer over the top and made his way downstairs. He grabbed a piece of toast, kissed his mother goodbye and he was out the door.

He had to run a little to get to the bus on time. But he did just make it. The other kids laughed as his tripped up the steps in his haste. He took the first seat available, sat down and just stared out the window, once again, daydreaming about Ashton. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was ridiculous how fast he fallen for Ashton, like they’d known each other for a whole longer than two days.

Luke walked through the front school gates, head down. He was bullied and he figured if he made himself as invisible as he could, they would leave him alone. He was never that lucky though. Every new school day, brought more bullying.

Heading to his locker on the other side of the school, Luke kept his head down, thinking about how heaven his weekend had been and how now, he was back in hell. 

Luke opened his locker and suddenly felt a sharp blow to his back, as he went head first into his open locker. He should’ve expected it. (Damn, that hurt)

“What’s up, loser” said his number one bully, Michael “Did you miss us?”  
Michael’s best friend, and Luke’s 2nd biggest bully, Calum just sneered at him.

Another shove from Michael had spun him around, so he was now facing them. 

“Come on, Mikey” Calum said “He’s not worth it”

Michael nodded his head, shoved Luke again, hard enough for the blonde haired boy to stumble backwards again, and he walked away, Calum following close behind, still sneering at Luke over his shoulder.

Luke righted himself, grabbed his English textbook, slammed his locker shut and headed for his classroom, just as the bell rang. 

(They weren’t that bad this morning, guess they must’ve woken up on the right side of the bed). Luke giggled to himself. Putting is head down again, he pushed open the door and stepped into the classroom. He made a beeline for his desk at the back and sat down. Taking his book out and placing it in on his desk, all the while not once looking up, and waited.

Ashton stood outside the other classroom door, breathing in deeply. (This is it, my first real job, my first class)  
He took one last deep breath, pushed open the door and walked towards the front of class, head held high, and striding quickly up the front. 

He stood behind his desk, facing the blackboard, and began writing his name in big letters ‘Mr. Irwin’. He dropped the chalk back on the ledge, wiped his hands on his pants and spun around.

“Good morning, class” he said loudly “Please take your seats and settle down, and we will start”

“My name is Mr. Irwin” he continued, pointing at his name written across the board. “I’m the new teacher here, so please be kind and we will all get along great”

The class all laughed lightly while Luke froze in his spot. He knew that voice (Oh my God, it can’t be, it freaking can’t be). Luke kept his eyes on his book, too scared to look up.

Ashton’s eyes scanned the classroom until they finally landed on a blonde haired boy sitting in the back, who was the only one, not looking at him. He tilted his head to the side and cleared his throat.

It was like the whole thing happened in slow motion, Luke slowly brought his head up and locked eyes with the new teacher, Ashton.

They both had the same look on their face, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

(Oh my freaking God, it’s you)

The entire class was quiet as they took in the exchange between Luke and their English teacher. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop as Luke and Ashton continued staring at each other.

“Oh fuck me” echoed through the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Updates are probably going to come really quick cause I'm really excited about where I'm taking it.  
> Also some chapters won't be very long because I want to end them a specific points.  
> It was so nice to hear from you.


	3. I'm Just A Kid

Luke looked quickly from the front of the class to the door, considering whether he could make a break for it or not. He could hear Ashton take a deep breath from the front and when he looked back at him, he had turned around and was writing on the board.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief, and shakily just put his head down on his textbook, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. How could he? The guy he had made out with in the bathroom of his brother’s bar, the same guy he had texted all day yesterday, the same guy he had imagined a happily ever after with, was standing in front of his English class. This same guy was his teacher. He internally groaned and whispered to himself, ‘I am so screwed’

Ashton took a deep breath and his eyes off Luke, as he spun back around and began writing on the board. His hand shaking so much, he was sure what he was writing wouldn’t even be English. This young man he had already fallen so hard for, his sweetheart, was his student. He blinked slowly at the board, trying to bring the words into focus again. He turned around again to face the class, again breathing deeply, to calm himself down. The class seemed to have forgotten all about the exchange between Luke and their teacher, as they sat quietly chatting and looking to Ashton to say something. 

As Ashton’s eyes, once again settled on Luke, he thought to himself how cute he looked, shrunk in on himself, trying to make himself small. Ashton closed his eyes, shook his head and once again attempted to get Luke out of his thoughts. (I am so screwed)

Ashton cleared his throat again and began to speak.

 

“Right class, this semester, your end of term project, which will be worth half of your grade, will be on how music influences language and such” he said, reading from his notes 

Luke smiled, keeping his head down, he knew how much music meant to Ashton (maybe I should start calling him Mr. Irwin), so it made sense that he would try to blend the two together. 

“But first” Mr Irwin, continued “I need to know who all of you are, so when I call your name, please stand up”

He called Michael’s name, and he stood up, smirked and took a bow.

“Yo, that’s me” he said “At your service”

Luke rolled his eyes. Ashton just looked at Michael and told him to sit down. And roll call continued. When he got to Luke’s name, he stuttered a little. 

“Hemmings, Luke” he stumbled the words out 

“It’s Hemmings, Loser, Sir” piped up Calum. The class laughed as Luke slowly stood up.  
“See, he even recognises that” Michael called out

Again, the class laughed. Ashton rolled his eyes and gave a small smile in Luke’s general direction. He gave Luke a nod and then told him to take a seat.

He turned back to the board after he had finished roll call and wrote both Michael and Calum’s names on the board. The boys looked at him in confusion.

“What’s that for” Calum asked

“I may be new but don’t think for a second I’ll be a pushover” Mr Irwin replied “You and Michael have both earned a detention for your outbursts”

“I won’t tolerate that language in this classroom” he continued “Or any sort of bullying behaviour, do you understand me?”

The entire class nodded. It was said with such an authority and Luke wanted to jump up from his seat and take Ashton right there, because damn that was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Someone had stood up for him. Even if it was his teacher, and that’s what they are supposed to do. This was different because this was Ashton. 

Michael and Calum both sneered in Luke’s direction  
“You’ll pay for this, loser” Calum whispered to him.

Luke sunk slowly further into his seat and brought his book to cover his face. The class quieted down as they read the text that Ashton had asked them to. Soon, the bell was ringing, ending the class and quite possibly, Luke’s life.

He slowly as he possibly could, packed up his things, he wanted to avoid Michael and Calum as much as he could. Taking his time between classes, allowed him to do that.

 

Michael and Calum shoved past him, knocking him into his desk.

“See you around, loser” they both said as they went past, quietly so Mr. Irwin couldn’t hear them. 

Ashton was watching Luke through his glasses, he winced as Michael and Calum pushed past him. He couldn’t do anything about that time, they’d claim it was an accident. He was curious. The Luke that sat in his class was nothing like the Luke he met on Saturday. That Luke was confident and seemed to know what he wanted. This Luke, just looked like he’d be quite happy to disappear. 

Luke made his way from his desk to the door, he almost had his hand on the handle, when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He blinked slowly and turned around, and came face to face with Ashton.

“Yes, Mr Irwin” he squeaked “Is there something wrong?”

Ashton looked at him like he was stupid.

“Of course, there’s something wrong, Luke” he said roughly “You told me you were a teacher”

“No, I didn’t, I said I wanted to be” Luke bit back

“Well, fine then, it was a misunderstanding” Ashton said “Nothing like that or even anything at all, can ever happen again, you get that”

“Y-y-yes” Luke stuttered out

And then Ashton was just staring at him. Their eyes locked. You could cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick. To Luke, it felt like he was burning a hole into his soul, the stare was so intense and then suddenly, Luke felt his back hit the door, as Ashton pushed him against it. His hands on either side of Luke’s head and looking at him like he was hungry and Luke was food.

“And when did you start calling me, Mr Irwin” he said as he leaned in further “I like it”

Luke closed the gap between them and once again, they both felt fireworks. This kiss was different, it was rushed but still passionate. It was like Luke wanted to put everything he had into the kiss, to let Ashton know how he felt.

Ashton pulled away, Luke whined and tried to follow. Ashton giggled and let Luke go. 

“I was serious, Luke” Ashton said “We can’t do anything again. It’s wrong. You’re my student and I’m your teacher. That’s all we can be”

“Okay” Luke nodded “I get it but I just really really like you”

“Same but we can’t cross that line, again” Ashton replied “I really like you too, Luke but we just can’t. Sometimes you can’t have what you want”

Luke nodded again. Ashton turned around with his head hung low,

“I’m sorry, Luke” he said quietly

“Me too” Luke replied back

And then he was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also if you want feel free to send me a message about any other fic you might want to see happen. I'm open to suggestions, and I honestly love writing.


	4. Can't Keep My Hands Off You

Luke stood outside the movie theatre, waiting for his oldest brother. They don’t see each other much, so once a month, Ben takes Luke to the movies as a treat. Luke loves him for that and no not because Ben pays for everything that Luke wants on those days. 

Today was different as Ben couldn’t pick him up when school had finished because he was working back late but he still insisted on treating Luke and told him if he could meet him there, then they would still be able to their movie thing. Luke agreed because honestly the theatre isn’t that far away from his school. Twenty minute walk at the most.

“Luke?” a familiar voice came from behind him

Luke turned around and came face to face with Ashton. The world had something against him. It wasn’t bad enough he had to see him at school everyday, now the gods where making him appear out of nowhere. (Damn, he looks good)

“Hi” Luke said shyly “Mr Irwin, how are you?”

“Good, thank you” Ashton replied, clearing his throat “And you?”

“Yeah, good” 

“So, what are you doing here?” Ashton asked 

“Riding elephants” Luke sarcastically replied “Standing here waiting for the next elephant to became available”

“Alright, alright” Ashton said “No need for the sass”

“What are you doing here?” Luke asked

“I heard they were doing elephant rides” smirked Ashton “Who wouldn’t want to see that”

Luke didn’t realise it, but something was pulling him towards Ashton until they were literally standing very close in front of each other. One more move and he could be kissing Ashton again.

“Hey, Luke” Ben shouted from the corner “Sorry I’m late, buddy”

Luke took a step back as Ben got closer and Ashton seemed to tense up. Like he got caught doing something he shouldn’t have. 

“And who’s this?” Ben asked

“Ummm this is Mr Irwin, English teacher, he’s new” Luke stuttered

“Nice to meet you, Mr Irwin” said Ben, shaking his hand “Are you seeing a movie too?”

“Ummm yeah, I was going to” Ashton answered “And please call me Ashton”

“Okay, Ashton” Ben said nodding his head “What movie are you going to see?”

“I hadn’t really decided” replied Ashton “Was going to toss a coin”

“Join us at the one were seeing” Ben offered “I’m sure you’ll like it. Luke talks about you a bit, so I’m sure he won’t mind if you join us, will you Luke?”

“Ummm, no of course not” Luke mumbled

So that was that, Ashton followed Ben and Luke into the theatre. A blush was creeping further and further up Luke’s neck, the closer Ashton got to him, as he followed them. (This is so NOT happening)

Luke stood at the candy counter waiting for Ben to get the tickets when Ashton came up beside him, bumping his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” he asked

“You know, I’m not a child” Luke answered, huffily “I can handle adult things, you know”

“Whoa, where’s the attitude coming from?” Ashton asked

“From me, you tell me there can be nothing between us, then accept an offer of seeing a movie with me” Luke seethed “Do you have any idea what kind of mixed signals you’re sending?”

“I don’t mean too, Luke” Ashton replied “I don’t like how this is. Okay, I admitted how much I like you but you are my student. We’d get into so much trouble, both of us”

“You talk to me, like I don’t freaking know that” Luke said, getting angrier with every word “You think I don’t know this is wrong. You’re treating me like a child. I hate it, I’m not a child, and I’ve been through more than you know, so tell me why it is so bad, I can’t have the one thing that makes me happy”

Ashton just stared at him. He went to open his mouth, but Ben came up to them and he swallowed his words.

“Did you pick something, buddy?” Ben asked

“No, I’m not actually hungry. Can we just go in?” Luke said, walking towards the screening room before Ben had a chance to answer.  
Ben raised his eyebrows at Ashton, who just shrugged his shoulders. They both trailed behind Luke. They sat in silence while they watched the movie, with Ben sitting in between Luke and Ashton.

The movie ended and the three walked out in silence.

“Do you want me to drive you home, Luke?” Ben asked 

“No thanks, I’m going to walk” Luke answered “It’s only a short walk, I’ll be fine”

“Okay, buddy, I’ll see you soon” Ben said “Nice to meet you, Ashton, take good care of Luke, he’s a good man”

And with that, Ben turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Luke and Ashton standing together on the sidewalk. Ashton cleared his throat.

“I should go” said Luke, before Ashton could say anything.

“Luke, please” Ashton said “Please just let me drive you home. It’s the least I can do”

Luke thought for a moment before he nodded his head slightly.  
They both hopped into Ashton’s beat up old car and he drove off silently, after Luke gave him directions. After about twenty minutes of silence, Ashton pulled his car into Luke’s driveway. Stopping the car and turning towards Luke.

“I’m sorry” he said, quietly “I don’t mean to treat you like a child, I know you’re not”

“Then why do you?” Luke asked

“It makes it easier, to shake my real thoughts out of my head” Ashton admitted “I can’t get you out of my head, though”

Luke blinked slowly, and moved his hand until it was covering Ashton’s. Ashton breathed in and stared at Luke’s hand on his. When he breathed out, he moved so fast, Luke had no idea what was going on.

Ashton undid he seatbelt, and moved over the console until he was straddling Luke in the passenger seat. Luke closed the gap between them, as he pulled Ashton by his shirt, until their lips met. It wasn’t long, before Luke introduced his tongue. Ashton moaned and Luke wanted that sound as his new ring tone.

The pair kept kissing passionately for a few minutes until Ashton pulled away, breathless while Luke whined and tried to chase his lips. Ashton pinned him back to the seat and climbed off him. He grinned brightly,  
“Sorry, sweetheart” Ashton said “Not in a car in front of your house, which is not how this is happening”

“But this is happening?” Luke questioned

“You know what I said before” Ashton replied “Well, I take it back. I want you, Luke, I want you to be happy and who I am to take that away from you”

Luke smiled and kissed Ashton’s cheek.

“Just between me and you” Luke said

“Yep, just between me and you” Ashton repeated 

Luke stepped out of the car, ran around to the driver’s side, while Ashton rolled down his window, Luke kissed his cheek again.

“I like the sound of that” Luke said “Goodnight, Ashton”

“Goodnight, sweetheart”


	5. Welcome to my Life

Luke woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring through the room, hurting his ears. He hadn’t gotten to sleep until well after 1am because he’d spent way too much time texting back and forth with Ashton, or Mr Irwin.

He slowly lifted himself off his bed and padded down the hall to the bathroom. He took a short shower, because time wasn’t on his side. He walked down the stairs and sat at the table for his breakfast. 

“Morning, loser” his brother, Jack said as he ruffled his hair “Did you do your homework?”

“Yes” Luke answered “Even started on the English project I was telling you about”

“Good” replied Jack, looking at the clock “You’d better hurry, you’re gonna miss your bus”

“Oh, crap” Luke said “See you later”

Jack waved him off as Luke ran out the front door. He was barely at the end of street, when he saw the bus in the distance. He was going to miss it. A car horn beeped behind him, he turned around, surprised, ready to give the guy what for, until he noticed it was Ashton.

“Hey, sweetheart” he said, smiling “Need a ride?”

“God, yes please” Luke answered, jogging to open the passenger door “That would be great”

When Luke was sitting in the passenger seat, his bag in the back, Ashton leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“Morning, love” he said “You sleep well?”

“Morning and not really” Luke replied “Still had homework after I finish texting this guy”

“Oh really, maybe you shouldn’t let guys lead you astray” Ashton said “Wouldn’t want your English teacher to find out your neglecting your school work”

Luke giggled and Ashton thought it was the cutest sound he had ever heard. He wanted more than anything to make Luke happy, he seemed so sad at school. He would talk to him about that, but not today. Ashton put his car into drive and started on the way towards the school.

Most of the ride was spent talking about everything and anything. Luke felt extremely comfortable around Ashton, like he could tell him anything. When Ashton pulled his car up, a few streets away from the school. Luke looked at him in confusion.

“Can’t exactly drive into the school parking lot with you on the car, love” Ashton replied to his look

“Oh okay, are you going to let me drive?” said Luke, sarcastically

“Ummm no” giggled Ashton “Sorry, sweetheart. You’re going to have to walk the rest of the way”

“I knew that” said Luke “I was just trying my luck”

“Nice try” Ashton replied “Now, off you go, wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with your English teacher”

“He’d be okay with it, I think” Luke sassed “Besides, you owe me a goodbye kiss”

Ashton smiled brightly at him, leaned over the console, pulled Luke’s face to his and connected their lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and everything Luke could ask for. Ashton pulled away, and Luke tried to follow. 

“Sorry, love” Ashton said, frowning “You’ll be late and I don’t wanna risk it, despite everything I want to do to you right now”

Ashton kissed his cheek, Luke smiled and got out of the car. Tugging his bag over his shoulder, blew Ashton a kiss and started walking away, shaking his hips more than he had to. Ashton stared after him for a few seconds, before restarting his car and pulling away to continue to the school.

Luke walked through the front gates and as he passed through the other students, he caught Ashton’s eye, who sent him a sly wink while nobody was looking. Luke blushed. When he got to his locker, the first bell was ringing and he rushed to get his books. 

Luke was met at his locker by Calum and Michael, who both looked pissed. Nobody else was around, Luke gulped and tried to turn around before he was spotted.

“Hey, loser” Michael shouted “You owe us”

(Damn it, too late)

“I didn’t do anything” Luke argued (Big mistake)

“You got us detention, loser” said Calum, who stood closer to Luke now “My dad grounded me for that. It’s your fault”

Luke was shaking his head, no but before he could voice his argument, he felt a sharp hit to his rib cage. (Ouch) That was followed by another one. Luke doubled over, clutching his stomach. Another punch, this time to the right side of his face, hitting his nose. He felt blood dripping down, could taste it in is mouth. A kick, this time, hit is left leg. He crumbled to his knees as Michael and Calum continued. Michael grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back with such force, Luke thought he heard a crack. 

The late bell rang, and ended Michael and Calum’s boxing session on Luke. Both boys delivered one final hit each, leaving Luke on the ground, bleeding and broken, as they ran off, laughing to their class.

After about a minute, Luke, pulled himself off the ground and attempted to walk to the nearest bathroom. The pain the radiated through his left ankle, caused him to stumble. The pain in his ribs, cause him to clutch his stomach, which cause his shoulder to scream in protest. 

He finally made it and placed his hands onto the counter, he looked up to face the mirror. He looked like an extra in a horror movie. Blood from his nose was slowly drying across his face, a big black bruise was forming around right eye, swelling it almost shut.

He turned on the tap, grabbed some paper towel and started cleaning the blood off his face, wincing when he pressed too hard on his bruises. He could see bruises forming all over his body. It was horrible.

Once he was as cleaned up as he could, Luke stepped out of the bathroom, gingerly putting pressure on his ankle. Making his way to English class, he wasn’t thinking. Upon entering the class, he heard the whole room, gasp.

“Luke, what happened to you?” Mr Irwin asked, worriedly “Who did this to you?”

“No one” Luke said, as he hung his head “I fell over walking to school”

Ashton knew that he was lying. Luke knew that Ashton knew but he also knew Ashton wouldn’t push it. 

“I’m okay, I just need to sit down” Luke said

Mr Irwin motioned to one of kids sitting in the front row, the kid got up and helped Luke to his seat at the back, before returning to his own seat. Luke gave him a slight smile as a thank you. He nodded.

Mr Irwin, winced as he noticed Luke’s swollen ankle and bruises across his arms, continued on with the lesson, still watching Luke out of the corner of his eye.

The class ended and Mr. Irwin called out for Luke to stay behind. Luke gulped. After all the other students left, Ashton approached Luke’s desk, slowly.

“Luke, please tell me what happened?” he asked, frowning 

“I can’t” whimpered Luke “It won’t fix anything”

“This is not the first time?” asked Ashton, concern still gracing his features 

“No and it won’t be the last” cried Luke.

“Oh sweetheart” Ashton said, as he comforted Luke

Luke let the tears fall, as Ashton softly rubbed his back and pressed soft kisses into his hair. In that moment, Luke had never felt so loved. 

“I’m sorry” Luke whispered

“What are you sorry for?” Ashton asked surprised “You have nothing to apologise for”

“You probably think this is entirely unsexy” Luke replied, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Nothing you do, is unsexy” Ashton winked “Besides, I think it makes you that much hotter”

“What?” Luke asked, incredulously

“You’re being really brave” says Ashton “I would still probably be where they left me, waiting for someone else to pick me up off the ground. You still came to class. That’s brave. And being brave is hot”

Luke gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek, whispering a quiet thank you in his ear.

“Luke, love, I’m going to have to insist that you come to mine after school, ok?” Ashton said. “I’ll patch you up, properly”

Luke gave him another small smile and nodded his head to say okay.  
(Damn, I’m going to be in Ashton’s home this afternoon. My day just got better. I can’t wait)


	6. Save You

As the day went on, Luke’s ankle continued to scream in protest every time he put a little pressure on it, so much so by third class he was pretty much hopping. His eye was still swollen and he was having trouble focusing causing him to get a headache. (Woe is me)

When the final bell rang, Luke just slumped in his seat in Maths. He didn’t want to move but he knew that eventually he would have to. HE rested his head on his desk, gathering the courage to move. The door creaked opened. Ashton popped his head through

“Luke, what are you still doing here?” he asked

“Don’t wanna move” Luke mumbled “It hurts”

“Oh sweetheart” Ashton said, softly “I’ll help you downstairs but you have to make it to my car all by yourself, okay. Can’t risk it”

Luke nodded his head slowly, causing him to wince as pain shot through his head. Ashton lifted him out off his chair, pulling his bag over his shoulder. He wrapped Luke’s good arm around his shoulders and placed his arm around Luke’s waist, keeping him steady.

Twenty minutes later, Ashton and Luke had finally made it down the stairs in one piece. He leaned Luke against a wall, pulling away from him, once he was supported.

“Thank you” Luke said, quietly “But the car park is at the front of the school, this is the back”

“Ah Lukey, I’m gonna pull my car around the back” Ashton replied “It’s closer, so you won’t have to walk far. Just make your way towards the gate, while I get my car”

Luke nodded and pretty much pushed himself off the wall and hopped towards the gate. Ashton giggled quietly, still concerned, as he watched Luke hop away.

Ashton pulled his car almost in front of the gate, he jumped out and opened the passenger car door, as Luke pushed himself off the fence where he had been waiting.

Luke lowered himself gently into Ashton’s car, as Ashton threw his school bag into the back seat, holding out an arm in support should Luke need it. Luke buckled himself in as Ashton ran around the car to the driver’s side and hopped back in.

“Are you ready?” Ashton asked 

Luke gave a him a small smile and nodded. The drive was quiet, neither saying anything, just Ashton watching him closely out of the corner of his eye.

Ten minutes later, Ashton pulled his car into an apartment complex and parked his car. He got out, grabbed their stuff and raced it up the stairs to his apartment. He came running back down, while Luke just sat in the car watching him (Damn, he’s so fit).  
He helped Luke out of the car and up the stairs. He opened his apartment door and helped Luke inside. First thing Luke thought as he entered was how this was exactly like he thought Ashton’s home would be. White, clean and tidy but with pops of colour everywhere.

Ashton sat Luke down on the couch and walked into his kitchen. He came back with a few bandages and ice packs. He sat in front of Luke on his coffee table. He lightly pressed an ice pack onto his swollen eye. Luke felt instant relief and sighed heavily

“Are you okay?” Ashton asked

“Yeah, it’s all good” Luke answered 

“Please tell me who did this to you” Ashton pleaded “I don’t want to see you like this again”

“Telling you won’t stop it, Ash” Luke said “It’d probably just make it worse, after all, you sticking up for me in class, lead to this”

“Michael and Calum did this to you” Ashton gasped “I want to hurt them”

“I think that’d be a bad idea for your career” Luke smiled, softly “Thanks for wanting to though”  
Ashton smiled and placed a bandage around Luke’s ankle and another ice pack over it. He leaned in closer and started to unbutton Luke’s school shirt. Luke’s breath hitched.

“It’s okay” Ashton soothed “I just wanna see the bruising. Told you I was gonna patch you up properly”

Luke nodded as Ashton removed his shirt with so much care, he thought he was going to cry. Ashton looked at him with so much concern, it hurt his heart.

Ashton lightly trailed his fingertips over the bruises that were formed over Luke’s chest and stomach. He leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on one of the bruises. Luke’s breath hitched again. Another kiss on another bruise, Luke stopped breathing. 

“Breathe, Luke” Ashton said, giggling softly 

Luke did as he was told as Ashton placed more kisses on his bruised chest and stomach. By the time, he had finished the ice packs had pretty much melted and Luke was breathing really slowly, cause he had almost forgot how to. Ashton pulled Luke’s shirt back on,

“There” he smiled “All better”

“Thank you” Luke replied “Best nurse ever”

Ashton beamed. He took the ice packs from Luke and returned to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water and some painkillers. He handed them both to Luke.

“Luke, I should take you home now” Ashton said “It’s getting late”

“Okay” Luke nodded “Don’t wanna leave though”

Ashton smiled and gently pulled Luke off the couch. He pressed his lips to Luke’s softly and let Luke lead the kiss. It was soft but Luke felt needed. He knew Ashton was trying so hard not to hurt him.

“Thank you for fixing me” Luke said, breathlessly as they pulled apart “It means so much that someone cares”

“I will always care, sweetheart” Ashton replied “And you’re very welcome, let’s not make it a habit though”

Luke smiled and started walking towards the car. Luke’s day went from the worst to the best. 

He had Ashton to thank for that.


	7. I'd Do Anything

It’d had been a week since Michael and Calum had used Luke as boxing practice. It’d had been a week of going to Ashton’s apartment after school and being looked after properly. It’d had been a week of light kisses and soft cuddling as Luke and Ashton grew closer and closer.

Luke was pretty much better know, if you asked him, he’d probably tell you it was the kisses that healed his bruises. His ankle and shoulder were back to normal. He was still an outcast, and Michael and Calum still bullied him, but they hadn’t got physical. Might have something to do with the fact that Luke was rarely alone. Ashton had taken to practically stalking Luke on school grounds, never very far away and Michael and Calum couldn’t really bully him with a teacher lurking at every corner.

Luke was waiting at the school’s back gate, yet again. He was playing with his phone as Ashton’s car pulled up next to him. Luke jumped in and placed a kiss on Ashton’s cheek. Ashton grinned at him.

This time when they walked into Ashton’s apartment, there were no ice packs, no bandages and no soft kisses. As soon as they were through the door, Ashton pushed Luke back up against it and attacked his lips.

Luke squealed (a manly squeal) at the contact but in seconds was kissing back just as roughly. Ashton pulled Luke away from the door and basically threw him on the couch. Luke straightened himself up and Ashton was straddling him, sitting on his lap. Luke’s breathing hitched as Ashton moved from Luke’s lips to his neck, sucking gently into the skin.

“Ashton, hold on” Luke said “Umm can we slow down”

Ashton stopped his assault on Luke’s neck and looked up at him, with a pout on his face.

“But Lukey, I’ve been waiting so long to do this” he replied, still pouting “Please”

“I’m not ready.” Luke said, his voice cracking “I’m sorry”

“Aww sweetheart” Ashton said “You have nothing to apologise for. In fact, I’m sorry. I should’ve have assumed you were ready”

“I want to, believe me I want to” Luke said, quietly “But we’ve only known each other a few weeks. I have very strong feelings but I’m just not ready”

“Okay, I understand” Ashton replied, softly “That’s fair enough. But just so you know, when you’re ready, I’m ready”

Luke giggled. Ashton made a move to get off Luke’s lap but Luke stopped him.

“I didn’t say stop kissing me” he said  
Ashton smirked and leaned in again. Ashton moved slower this time, kissing him gently and brushing his lips on the skin of his neck. Luke moved his head so Ashton would have better access. Ashton took this as a sign to continue.

He sucked a bruise into Luke’s neck, that Luke moaned at. Ashton nipped lightly at the skin, sucking another bruise into his neck. He stopped suddenly, causing Luke to look at him.

“Luke, sweetheart” Ashton said, quietly “Can I suck you off? I’ll understand if you say no, there’s no pressure, especially seeing as you’ve never done this before”

“I’ve had blow jobs before” Luke said matter of factly “Just because I haven’t had sex before, doesn’t mean I haven’t done other stuff”

“Oh, when you said before that you wanted to wait, I just assumed” Ashton replied, surprised

“Sex means something to me” Luke said, blushing “I have had a boyfriend before”

“Oh, what happened to him?” Ashton asked curiously 

“He broke up with me cause I wouldn’t have sex with him” Luke said “You’re not going to do that, are you?”

“God no sweetheart” Ashton answered, quickly “Never ever would I do that. I respect your choice and I will wait forever, if that’s what it takes”

“It won’t take forever” Luke giggled “Just give me time”

“Aww sweetheart, you can have all the time in the world” Ashton replied “You never answered my question”

“Oh god, yes you can” Luke answered hastily “Yes you most definitely can”

Ashton giggled and gave one last kiss to Luke’s mouth before he lowered himself down, knees hitting the floor. He slowly unzipped Luke’s pants and pulled them down. He pushed his palm on Luke’s obvious hard on, causing Luke to groan.

“Don’t tease me” Luke rasped out

Ashton smirked and quickly pulled Luke’s boxers down, his erection sprung up, leaking. It was beautiful. To Ashton, it was perfect. Ashton wrapped his hand around Luke’s cock, causing another groan. Moving his hand, up and down in quick succession caused Luke to buck his hips up. Ashton moved his free hand to Luke’s hips and held him down as he kitten licked his tip. Another moan.

Ashton licked up the underside of Luke’s dick. Another lick at the tip, before he swallowed Luke halfway down and sucked gently. Luke attempted to buck his hips again but Ashton’s hand was keeping him still. His hands flew into Ashton’s hair and tugged as Ashton continued sucking.

“Oh Ash, yes fuck yes, Ash right there” Luke growled out

Ashton continued swallowing more of Luke and bobbing up and down, sucking. The familiar feeling in the pit of Luke’s stomach was almost pushing him over the edge.

“Ash, I’m gonna” Luke started

It was all he could get out before he was coming hot and fast down Ashton’s throat, which Ashton swallowed. He swallowed the lot, still sucking Luke though his orgasm. Ashton pulled off Luke with a pop.

“You were so good, sweetheart” Ashton rasped, throat sore “So good”

Luke just breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath as he felt Ashton pull his boxers back on. Next thing he knows, Ashton’s pulling him down onto the floor and they are just laying there. Luke’s head on Ashton’s chest as he continued to find his breath. Luke’s breathing slowed down, in time with Ashton’s heartbeat.

“Oh my god” he exclaimed “That was awesome”

“I’m glad it was to your liking” Ashton giggled “Now do you think you’ll be able to help me out”

“Hell yes I can” Luke replied and wiggled down, thinking, (yeah I’d do anything for you)


	8. Anywhere But Here

Luke returned home that evening, after spending most of the afternoon cuddled into Ashton’s arms and fingers running through his hair. He returned home to an angry mother and brother, who were both standing in front on the door, arms crossed.

“Where have you been?” his mother almost shouted at him “You should have been home hours ago”

“I’ve been at friends” he answered, looking down

“You don’t have any friends” Jack sneered “Who have you been with?”

“Why do you care?” Luke said, angrily “You never have before”

“Listen you ungrateful little snot” his mother piped up “Your brother has done so much for you, he lets you hang out at the bar with him”

“No he doesn’t” Luke began “He doesn’t let me do anything. Neither of you do”

Luke felt a hand meet his cheek with an almighty crack. He whimpered as his hand cradled the now bright red cheek and stared at his brother in disbelief.

“Go to your room” his mother said “You’re grounded. Now, Luke”

Luke ran from the pair and stormed into his room, slamming the door. He fell face down on the bed and screamed into his pillow. He knew this was coming. He’d pushed his luck, the last week. Not coming home straight after school. His mother and Jack were good to him if he followed the rules.

If he followed the rules, there was no yelling and he pretended they were a normal, happy family. God, if they knew he was gay, they would kill him. Hell, if they knew he was seeing someone, they’d kill him.

Luke continued lying, face first, on his bed until an idea popped into his head. Hell, he’d already broken all the rules anyway. So he put his phone in the pocket of his hoodie and opened his bedroom window. He grabbed his school bag and threw it out, so it landed on the ground, barely making a sound. He looked at his watch, it was almost 11. Neither his mother nor Jack would be awake. So he climbed out the window, down the tree and jumped the last few feet, landing with a soft thud.

He heaved his bag over his shoulder and walked out his front yard. He turned at the end of his street and headed in the direction of Ashton’s apartment. 

By the time, he’d reached the complex, it was nearing almost midnight and Luke had no idea if Ashton would still be awake. He suddenly felt guilty about showing up on Ashton’s doorstep in the middle of the night. What if he got mad?

He pushed the buzzer, pushing the guilt aside, he really didn’t want to go back home. He heard a shout of ‘hold on’, a few muffled footsteps before the door were being swung open and a shirtless Ashton was standing before him.

“Luke” he said “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, I should go” Luke said, quietly and began to turn around. A hand reached out for his arm.

“No, don’t go, sweetheart” Ashton said, softly “I was just surprised, I wasn’t expecting you but I’ll always want you here”

Luke lurched forward and began sobbing into Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton rubbing his back, comforting, repeatedly telling him ‘it’s okay’.

Ashton manoeuvred Luke and himself through the hallway, Luke still sobbing into his neck and sat them both down on the couch. Ashton slowly eased Luke up, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

“Was it Michael and Calum again?” he asked, softly

Luke shook his head, muttering an ‘I’m sorry’

“Oh sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for” Ashton whispered “Just tell me what’s going on, please. I want to help”

Luke had never felt so loved before, so cared for. He didn’t deserve someone like Ashton. Maybe that’s why the universe made him his teacher and not someone his own age.

“Luke” Ashton broke the silence and pulled Luke out of his thoughts.

“My dad left a long time ago, Ash” Luke started, Ashton nodding at him to continue “Mum and Jack blamed me for it. Everything is good when I follow the rules but when I mess up or make a mistake or don’t come home straight after school for almost a week, they get mad. Call me names, hit me. I don’t wanna go back there”

“Then you don’t have to” Ashton said “You can stay here or maybe Ben can take you in unless Ben is the same”

“You remembered my brother’s name?” Luke asked, shocked 

“Of course, Luke” Ashton answered “I remember everything to do with you. Would Ben take you in?”

“I don’t know” Luke mumbled “Don’t want to ask”

“Okay” Ashton said “Well, of course you can stay here tonight. Sleep in the spare bedroom, don’t want you feel like I’m pressuring you in anyway”

“Thank you” Luke whispered “I would like that”

“Anything for you, sweetheart” Ashton said, softly

Ashton showed Luke the spare bedroom. Luke thanked him again and made his way to the bed, where he dramatically flopped down and sighed. Ashton giggled in the doorway.

“Goodnight sweetheart” Ashton said, still standing in the doorway “I’ll see in the morning. It’s Saturday, so please only come out when you’re ready”

“Goodnight Ash” Luke replied “Thank you again”

Ashton smiled at him and slowly closed the door, leaving Luke alone with his thoughts. What was he supposed to do now? Luke pulled the covers over himself and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.


	9. Problem Child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be triggering to some of you beautiful people, so please send me a message and I'll send you a summary. That way, you can be sure before you read.

When he woke the next morning, he padded out into the kitchen, softly calling out Ashton’s name. No answer. He saw a yellow piece of paper sitting on the table, his name in big, bold letters.  
‘LUKE – gone out for a bit. I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere. Help yourself to anything you want – Ash xx’

He helped himself to a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch, turning the television on. He shovelled the cereal into his mouth as he flipped through the channels not finding anything he wanted to watch. He finished his cereal and placed the bowl in the kitchen sink, before returning to the couch. He looked at the clock, 9.30am. 

He snuggled into the couch and awaited Ashton’s return; He may have fallen asleep again, dreaming of Ashton.

Ashton sat at the table in the coffee shop waiting for his guest to show up. He’d made a phone call earlier that morning and asked to meet as soon as possible.

Ben strode into the coffee shop, eyes searching, before they met Ashton’s. He gave a small wave.

“Mr Irwin, right?” Ben asked, holding his hand out for Ashton to shake “Luke’s English teacher”

“Yeah but it’s Ashton, please” he replied “I need to talk to you”

“Yeah, you said that on the phone” Ben said “Is Luke okay?”

“No, he’s really not” Ashton said, concern gracing his features “Do you know what goes on at his home”

“I’d hardly call that place home for him” Ben laughed, lightly “And yes I do. He won’t come live with me though”

“Has he told you about what happens?” Ashton asked

“No, but he’s my little brother, Ashton” he spoke quietly “I just know. Like I just know that you’re more to him than an English teacher”

Ashton almost spat out his coffee, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said, defensively 

“Your reaction says otherwise” Ben replied, a soft smile appearing on his face “Don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone. I’ve never told a soul that Luke is gay, so I can keep this secret”

“Luke told you he was gay?” Ashton asked “He’d told me his family didn’t know”

“He told me years ago” Ben said “Mum and Jack don’t know. They wouldn’t approve”

“No, it doesn’t appear they would” Ashton replied

A silence settled over them, it was awkward. Ben just looking at Ashton, like he was sizing him up, seeing if he was good enough for his little brother.

“You didn’t call me here to tell me stuff I already know, though right?” Ben said “So why am I here?”

“I think Luke should not be at that place” Ashton said “It’s not at all good for him. He would never ask you because he doesn’t want to burden you, so I’m asking for him, will you take him in?”

“In a fucking heartbeat” exclaimed Ben “He doesn’t deserve that. Wow, you know my baby brother almost as good as I do”

“He’s become very important to me in a very short time” said Ashton, smiling as he recalled their meeting just a few weeks ago.

“Do you love him?” Ben blurted out

“Yes, I do, so very much” Ashton replied, without hesitation.

“Okay, so lets go” Ben said, standing up. “Gotta move Luke into my home”

Ashton stood up too and followed Ben outside. He gave Ben directions to his apartment complex and both started on their way to Ashton’s home.

The front door creaked opened, jolting Luke awake as a soft voice called out,  
“Luke, sweetheart” Ashton called out “Are you still here?”

“Yes” he called back

Luke met Ashton in the hallway, gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before he even noticed Ben lingering behind him. When he looked up, a look of shock crossed his face.

“Ben, what” Luke stuttered “It’s not what it looks like”

“Buddy, listen, its okay” he said, reaching a hand out to pat Luke on the shoulder “I’m not judging, I have never judged you”

Luke leaned into the touch, sighing in contentment.

“Ben’s here to ask you something” Ashton said

“Yeah but actually I’m not here to ask, I’m here to tell you, you are moving in with me” said Ben, serious

“But Ben, what about your girlfriend?” Luke asked “She won’t want your baby brother hanging around”

“Are you kidding?” said Ben “Sometimes I think Abby likes you better than me. And she’s been asking for you to move in”

“She has, why?” Luke said, looking down 

“She knows what goes on in that house, Luke” said Ben “We’ve talked about it before. I’ve been waiting for you to want too but I’m not waiting anymore. We’ll go get you stuff and you can come home with me. I’ll call Abby on the way; she’ll have the room made up for you before we get there”

“Can Ashton come with us today?” Luke asked, quietly “I want him to be with me today”

“Of course he can” Ben said “Whatever you need, Buddy”

Luke squealed a little in excitement. He threw himself at Ben, hugging him and squealing ‘thank you’ repeatedly. When he pulled himself away and turned to get his bag, he squeezed Ashton’s arm and whispered ‘thank you’ as he walked past.

Ben drove to his former house, pulling into the driveway; he saw that Jack and his mother were at home. He breathed in deeply and stepped out of the car. He waited for Ashton and Luke to pull in behind him before stepping to the front door.

Luke gripped Ashton’s hand tightly, Ashton whispering ‘it’s alright, sweetheart’ in his ear, as the three approached the front door.

Luke took a deep breath and strode in, only to be met with Jack standing in the doorway, fist curling at his side. He went to raise his fist at Luke, when Ben stepped in between them.

“You don’t treat my little brother like that” Ben almost shouted “You touch him again, and you’ll regret it”

“He’s my little brother too” Jack responded “I can treat him however I want”

“Luke, go get your stuff, buddy” Ben said to Luke “Take Ashton with you. Only get what you can’t live without. We’ll figure out the rest”

Luke nodded his head and dragged Ashton with him up the stairs to his bedroom.

“So this is your room” said Ashton stepping inside, keeping himself between Luke and the door, should someone come in “It’s nice”

“It’s not my room anymore” said Luke “Thank you for talking to Ben”

“Not a problem, sweetheart” Ashton said, eyes trained on the door “Like I said, anything for you”

“Maybe when I get home, I can thank you properly” Luke smirked, batting his eyelashes

“I think you might have to thank me properly another time, love” Ashton said, gulping “Not that I wouldn’t like that, I think tonight should be just you, Ben and Abby”

Luke nodded and mumbled ‘I still owe you’

“You never owe me anything, love” said Ashton “I just want you to be happy because you deserve that”

Luke placed a sweet kiss on Ashton’s lips. Barely there. A gasp was heard behind them.

“What the fuck is going on here?” his mother screeched “I knew there was something wrong with you, boy”

“There is nothing wrong with your son, Mrs Hemmings” Ashton almost screamed, his blood boiling “Absolutely nothing”

“And who are you?” his mother questioned, angrily “No one talks to me like that”

“I’m your son’s boyfriend” Ashton said, seething “I’ll talk to you however I want, considering the way you treat your son”

“He’s not my son” she said “Not if he’s a fag”

Luke shrunk in on himself, cowering away from his mother and leaning closer and closer to Ashton.

“You don’t deserve him as a son” Ashton seethed through gritted teeth “He’s too good for you”

“His father left because of him” she spat back “He’s not good enough for anyone, including his own father”

“Dad left because of you” Ben piped up from behind his mother “He calls me all the time, asking about Luke. He doesn’t call here cause he knows you’d never let him talk to Luke”

Ben steps between Ashton and his mother and ushers Luke and Ashton out of the room, grabbing the three bags, Luke had packed. He worked his way around, keeping himself between Luke and his mother.

“You don’t come near him again” hissed Ben “Come anywhere near him and I’ll call the police”

“Whatever, you can keep him” she hissed back “I never wanted him”

“Well I do” Ashton spoke up “And I will keep him”

The three walked towards the door, Ben keeping himself between Luke and his mother and brother. Ashton holding tightly onto Luke’s arm, pulling him outside as quickly as he could move. Luke just went pliant, leaning into Ashton’s touch but keeping his eyes trained on Ben and the rest of his family. Jack and his mother looked as though they were going to attack any second.

Ashton opened the door behind him and pulled Luke outside. Ben threw the three bags at their feet. He pulled the door shut behind him, shutting it in the faces of his brother and mother. He looked from Ashton to Luke. 

“That went well, I think” Luke mocked

Ashton giggled and soon Ben was laughing with them. He ushered Luke and Ashton into their separate cars. Gave directions to Ashton to his house, even though he knew Luke would be able to.

Twenty minutes later, Ashton and Luke were pulling into Ben’s driveway, parking his car behind Ben’s. The pair got out; Luke walked around the other side and held onto Ashton’s arm tightly.

They followed Ben inside. They’d barely opened the door when Luke was almost knocked over by a petite brunette in a bone crushing hug.

“Oh Lukey, you’re finally here” said Abby “I’m so glad you’re here”

“See likes you better than me” mumbled Ben

Ashton cleared his throat.

“Oh, Abby this is Ashton” said Luke, introducing the two “He’s my boyfriend. Ashton, this is Abby, Ben’s better half”

“Oi” came a voice from the kitchen

Ashton laughed. It’d appeared the events of the day were almost forgotten now that Luke was finally home. Where he belonged.

“Oh he’s cute” Abby said “Where’d you find him?”

“They were giving elephant rides outside the movie theatre, he was waiting for an elephant” Luke mocked 

“Yeah, you were first in line though” Ashton shot back

“Truthfully, though I found him at school after meeting him at Jack’s bar” Luke muttered 

“Oh, he doesn’t look like a student” Abby said, before realisation hit. “Oh”

“Do you hate me?” Luke asked quietly

“Oh god no, Luke” Abby said quickly “You are welcome here, so is Ashton. I could never hate you, honey”

Luke hugged her again. He walked past Abby, into the kitchen with Ben.

“Hurt him and I’ll break your legs, mister” Abby threatened

“I would never” Ashton said

“Then we are going to get on great” Abby replied “But I do mean it, Luke is everything to Ben and I don’t like seeing Ben hurt, it makes me angry, and you wouldn’t like to see me angry”

Ashton saluted her, not really mocking her. Abby giggled. She nodded her head, turned on her heels with Ashton behind.

Ashton smiled to himself, Luke was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I'm really enjoying writing this. Thank you for all your kudos and comments. :-)


	10. Perfect World

Abby ushered Luke upstairs towards the room at the far end of the hall. Opening the door,

“This will be your room” she said “You like it?”

“I love it” Luke replied

The room was sparse. A queen bed, with a bedside table, sat pushed up against the window. A desk and a set of drawers sat opposite the small built in wardrobe.

“It’s not much” Abby began, but was cut off by Luke

“It’s perfect” he said “Thank you. Do you have any problem with me hanging some things up?”

“Not at all, Luke” she replied “This is your room, do with it what you will”

Ashton and Ben appeared by Abby, standing in the doorway after Ben had given Ashton a quick tour of the house, which was now Luke’s home.

“This is my room” Luke said to them both like he still couldn’t believe it “Welcome”  
Ben and Ashton laughed.

“See, the room was made up before you got here” Ben said “There was nothing in this room when I left this morning”

“Well, I like him better than you” Abby winked “Well, we will leave you to get settled. Come down whenever you’re ready”

Abby and Ben left and Ashton took another step into the room.

“It’s better than your old room” he said, smiling “I like this one much better”

“You saw my old one for like two minutes” Luke replied 

“True” Ashton said, walking slowly around the room “But this one feels better”

Ashton was now standing directly in front of Luke. His hands found their place on Luke’s hips.

“Are you happy, sweetheart?” Ashton asked 

“Happiest I’ve been since I met you” Luke answered, smiling wider

“Sap” Ashton said, as he leaned closer.

Ashton kissed Luke softly on the lips; it was slow and full of love. Luke softly whimpered when Ashton pulled away. 

“Sorry, love but I should get going” Ashton said, as he pecked Luke’s lips again “You need some time with just you, Ben and Abby”

“But you’ll come back?” Luke asked quietly

“Of course, sweetheart” Ashton answered “Anything for you, anytime”

“Okay” Luke said “Thanks again, Ash. For everything you did today. You have no idea what it means to me. It still hasn’t completely sunk in”

“You are more than welcome, love” Ashton replied “It was nothing at all for me to do in order to make you happy. You mean more than you know to me”

Luke placed a small kiss on the corner of Ashton’s mouth as he whispered ‘I still owe you’. Ashton smirked.

Luke took Ashton’s hand and pulled him downstairs. 

“Call me if you need anything” Ashton said as he stepped outside

“Yeah, yeah” Luke said “Now go, I have a room to decorate. My room”

Ashton laughed as he was practically pushed away and the door shut in his face. He pouted a little before the door was quickly opened again and he had an armful of Luke Hemmings. Luke kissed him passionately, adding his tongue, licking hotly into Ashton’s mouth. Ashton moaned softly and it was his turn to whimper when Luke pulled away.

“Talk to you soon” Luke said, as he stepped back “Goodnight”

“Goodnight, sweetheart” Ashton said, smiling.

Ashton turned on his heels as the door softly closed, leaving him standing on the porch alone, facing the street. He thought he saw movement, so he narrowed his eyes in that direction but didn’t see anything else.

He walked quickly to his car and as he reached for the handle, he felt a something heavy hit the small of his back. He stumbled a bit into his car door, before he felt a hand grip tightly onto his shoulder and spin him around, forcing him hard up against the door. He looked down and saw one hand gripped tightly into his shirt, another forcing him backwards. He couldn’t move. He looked up as he eyes met Jack’s.

“You think you’ve won” Jack spat out “You’ve won nothing”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Ashton spat back

“You broke up our family” Jack sneered

“I didn’t break up anything” Ashton said “I gave Luke what he deserved”

“Luke doesn’t deserve anything” Jack said

“Luke deserves everything” Ashton replied “And I’m going to try my best to give it to him”

“No you’re not” Jack smirked

“What are you talking about?” Ashton shot back “You can’t tell me what to do”

“Yes, I can” Jack smirked again “Here’s what you’re gonna do. Break up with Luke. End things with him. I don’t care how you do it. Just fucking do it or”

“Or what?” Ashton spat “What could you possibly do?”

“I’ll tell everyone about your inappropriate relationship with my little brother” said Jack, still smirking “That you forced yourself on him, that he’s terrified of you and what you’ll do to him. I’ll tell police, the school, everyone”

Ashton was shocked. He wouldn’t matter if that’s not how their relationship is. He’s a teacher, Luke is his student. Mud sticks. The outing of their relationship, no matter how callous, would destroy everything. His career, his family, his life.

He closed his eyes, nodding slowly 

“Fine” he said, sadly “You win, I can’t put Luke through that”

“You have a week” Jack sneered “I knew you’d do the right thing”

Jack shoved him harder against the door and then let him go. Ashton was expecting that, so he crumpled to the ground. When he looked up, Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Ashton slowly picked himself off the ground and got into his car. He placed his head on the steering wheel in defeat. Now, he’d well and truly fucked up. He sat there for a few minutes before starting his car and pulling out.

A figure watched in the shadows, the whole show. The figure watched Ashton, his look defeated, pull away. When Ashton’s car was out of sight, the figure walked away.


	11. Holding On

When Ashton arrived home, he went straight to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed, face first, letting out a grunt.

‘What the hell was he supposed to do?’ he asked himself. Ashton loved Luke, he told him that. Now he was supposed to end things, all because Jack threatened to tell the world their secret. He couldn’t put Luke through that, not after all he’s been through already.

Luke would be whispered about, bullied and more, Ashton would lose his job, his career and possibly even go to jail, even though Luke was legal and they hadn’t done anything but the making out and those blowjobs that one time. But accusations can stick, no matter the truth. Ashton’s head was spinning.

He screamed into his pillow and kicked his blankets off the bed in frustration. Why was this happening?

Luke hung some All Time Low and Simple Plan posters on his new bedroom wall. Aside from two bags full off clothes, Luke only grabbed his three favourite posters, his stuffed penguin, Pengy and his computer. Everything else he left there. He didn’t care. He was home.

“Luke” Abby called from downstairs “Did you want something to eat, hun”

“Yes, please” Luke called back “On my way down”

He took one last look around his new bedroom and smiled, as sparse as it was, he loved it. It was his. He stepped out of his room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where a delicious smell was wafting through the air.

“Made your favourite” Abby smiled, as she heard him enter “Spaghetti”

“Oh my god” Luke grinned “Haven’t had that for ages. Thank you so much”

“You are very welcome” Abby replied “Ben, come and get it”

Abby placed three plates on the table and sat down when both Luke and Ben joined her.

“Smells good, Abs” Ben said, as he sat down “As always”

Luke smiled to himself, this was what meals where supposed to be like. Nice and happy. Not sneaking snacks from the kitchen and running to his room, just so he didn’t run into his mum or Jack. 

“Earth to Luke” Ben said, grabbing Luke’s attention and pulling him from his thoughts “How you doing?”

“Oh sorry” he flinched a little, which Ben and Abby noticed.

“Don’t be sorry, buddy” Ben said “You’ve done nothing wrong, okay. We aren’t Mum and Jack, okay”

“The only thing we want is that you’re safe and happy” Abby added “But we do have a few rules that we need to set”

“If you break them, you will be grounded okay” added Ben “We won’t hit you or call you names, this is your home now, not that place okay”

Luke nodded “Okay” he softly croaked

Both Ben and Abby softly smiled at him

“Okay, rule one, you have to do your homework before you go anywhere” said Abby “Education is important. Even if the three of us go somewhere, your homework must be done first, okay? Otherwise you stay home and have no fun”

Luke nodded in agreement “That’s fair”

“Rule two, Ashton is not allowed here without one of us being here, okay” Ben said “I have no issue with your relationship with him, okay, and I trust you both. But at the end of the day, he is older than you and we need to protect you, okay?”

“Again, that’s fair” Luke replied “But to be clear, he would never force me to do something I wasn’t ready for but I understand. He can still come around if one of you is here though, can I go over there?”

“Not at this stage” Ben answered “I know you’ve been over there but you live here now and I will always look out for you, even if that means being the bad guy. I’m not saying, you’ll never be able to go over there but I want to make sure his intentions are clear, okay?”

“Got it” Luke said. ‘These rules aren’t too bad. Much better than Mum and Jack’s’

“Rule number three and the final rule, if you go out, we need to know where and when you’ll be home” said Abby “We have no problem with you going out and having fun with your friends and Ashton, but things happen, Luke and it’ll make us happier if we know where you are. If you’re going to be back late than you tell one of us okay?”

“Agreed” Luke asked, smiling “Is that really it?”

“Yes, it is.” Ben replied “Luke, we trust you. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. You know right from wrong. We aren’t going to be drill sergeants. We just want you be safe and happy”

Luke smiled. Stood up and hugged both Abby and Ben, whispering thank you to them as well. 

“Just so you know, I am happy and I feel very safe here” 

Abby and Ben smiled at him. ‘Good’ they both said in unison. Luke turned and walked back up the stairs to his room. Stepping into the room, closing the door behind him, he flopped down on his bed. 

After lying there for a few minutes, he stood up on his bed, jumping up and down, squealing. He was home and he was safe and happy. No more Mum, no more Jack, no more hard rules or punishments. He flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, grinning from ear to ear. He had Ben. He had Abby. He had Ashton.

Luke got up from his bed and walked over to pick his phone up off the desk. No messages or missed phone calls from Ashton. Luke frowned.

Ashton sent him a good night text every night. There was nothing. Luke sent him a good night text instead.  
‘Goodnight, Ash, love you xx’ Luke pressed send, waiting for a reply.

An hour passed and nothing, Luke decided to call ‘maybe Ashton was busy and just hadn’t seen it’. Luke dialled Ashton’s number, putting it on speaker as it began ringing. After two rings, he got Ashton’s voicemail. After two rings, that meant he’d declined the call. Luke frowned again.

‘Hello, you’ve reached Ashton, please leave a message and I’ll get back to you when I can’

“Hi Ashton, its Luke. Are you mad at me for something? I just wanted to say goodnight, goodnight Ash, love you” Luke spoke into the phone and then hung up and fell back onto his bed, trying in vain to hold back the tears that fell as he cried himself to sleep. Did he do something wrong?

Ashton heard the ding of his phone that said he’d been left a voicemail. He knew it was Luke. He’d declined the call. He had no idea what to say. He couldn’t think clearly and there was no way he could tell Luke, it’ll break him, hell, it’ll break them both.

Ashton listened to the call and as he heard Luke’s voice ask if he did something wrong, Ashton let his tears fall. Screaming to no one, ‘NO SWEETHEART YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG’ and whispered ‘God Luke, please forgive me one day’ as he too cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long. No internet and it was very frustrating.
> 
> Hope you like it xx


	12. Loser Of The Year

Ashton woke up with a massive headache. He walked from his room to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He wasn’t surprised by what he saw. Dark circles under his red, puffy eyes. His entire body ached. He had expected to look and feel horrible after the restless night sleep that was last night. 

He ran a hand through his hair and splashed cold water over his face. It didn’t help. He forced himself out of his bathroom and walked into the kitchen. ‘What the hell was he supposed to do’

He cooked his toast, almost burning it, he didn’t deserve good toast. He’d let Luke think he’d done something wrong which is far from the truth. It was his own fault; he never should have fallen for a student. Now he has to fix his fuck up and it will hurt the only person he’s eve truly loved.

After he finished his breakfast, he trudged to the living room and dramatically flopped himself down on his couch and screamed into the cushions. He couldn’t hurt Luke but he also valued his career and his legs. Abby did say that if he hurt Luke, she’d break his legs.

He sat himself up and buried his head in his hands. His head hurt from thinking. He was beyond tired but he made his decision. He had to end things with Luke. He felt his heart shatter.

Luke woke up with a headache and red, puffy eyes. He slowly made his way downstairs, not really having the energy to do anything. He should’ve stayed in his new bed but his stomach grumbling had betrayed his plans.

He checked his phone for about the hundredth time in the 20 minutes since he woke up as he walked into the kitchen. Still nothing from Ashton. He replayed the day over and over in his head. ‘What had he done wrong?’ He couldn’t for the life of him think of anything.

“Morning, hun” said Abby, distracting him from his thoughts “How’d did you sleep?”  
“Did Ashton seem alright to you when he left?” Luke asked, ignoring Abby’s question   
“I think so” Abby frowned “He seemed happy for you. Why do you ask?”  
“He usually sends a goodnight text” replied Luke “When I didn’t get one, I sent one to him and got no reply and I tired calling him, but I got his voicemail”

Luke kept his gaze on his feet. Not wanting to see the look of pity of Abby’s face that he could feel she was looking at him with. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. Abby placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and a placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It was a tough day yesterday” Abby said “For everyone, maybe he just needed a bit of time to himself. Try him again later. I’m sure everything is fine, Luke”

Luke took a bite of his pancakes and nodded.

“You’re probably right”   
“I usually am” she smiled at him.

After he’d finished his breakfast, Luke dialled Ashton’s number again. He got his voicemail again and just hung up. He trudged back upstairs and buried himself under the covers of his bed. Soon, he fell asleep.

Ashton’s phone dinged with the missed call tone. He knew it was Luke again. He slapped himself across the face. ‘Look what’ve you done, you don’t deserve him’. He picked up his phone and began dialling Luke’s number. He was going to make things right, or at least he was going to try. A knock at the door stopped him and he placed the phone back on the coffee table and stood up to answer the door.

Ashton swung open the door with a little more force than necessary. He was shocked to find the school principal on his doorstep.

“Mr. Richards, did I forget we had a meeting or something?” Ashton asked   
“No, Mr. Irwin” he replied “I just need to have a chat, if you’re free right now. I apologise for the abruptness of this visit. And please call me, David”  
“Umm sure, of course, David, please come in” Ashton said “And you can call me Ashton. Can I get you a drink or anything?”  
“No thank you, I am fine” David said, walking past Ashton in the doorway and proceeded down the hall 

Ashton closed his front door, still a little in shock, and ushered David into his dining room. Both men sat down at Ashton’s kitchen table. David cleared his throat before he began talking.

“Well, Mr Irwin, there is something I need to clear up” he began “I received a phone call last night that was somewhat disturbing”

Ashton’s eyes went wide. He visibly gulped and immediately felt like a child in trouble with his parent. He took a deep breath and nodded at David to continue

“He wouldn’t give his name but said that you were involved in a relationship with a student” David continued “I’ve taken into consideration that this is just some sort of sick prank but I do have a few questions”

“I can’t believe someone would say that to you” Ashton said “What are your questions?”  
“Are you in a relationship with a student?” he asked  
“No” Ashton said, with such confidence that even he believed himself for a split second  
“Do you know anyone that would do this to you?”  
“Yes” he answered “I’ve had some trouble with an old friend lately. He’s a bit unstable but I’ve tried to keep it to myself. That is clearly not working”  
“That’s not good” David replied, seemingly happy with his answers.  
“I’m so sorry that he’s brought you and the school into it” continued Ashton, putting on his best solemn voice “I’ve been trying to get him help but it’s been a bit of a battle”  
“It’s a serious allegation to make, Ashton” he said “I’m not going to take it further because it does appear it is just a sick prank of sorts. You should talk to your friend about what he’s doing”  
“Oh yes I will” replied Ashton “Umm did he say the name of the student? I’d hate to think that an innocent student will be getting spoken to about this through no fault of their own”  
“No, he didn’t. The only name he mentioned was yours” David answered “Which is why I thought it was a joke. No student will be questioned over this and as for you, this is where it ends. You’re a good teacher, Ashton; I’d hate to see that ruined over a joke”  
“Thank you, sir” Ashton replied “I’ll pull my friend into line and again, I’m sorry you and the school were his targets. Thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt”  
“You’re welcome” David replied, slightly smiling “Although if I get another phone call or visit, I will have to take it further, joke or not”  
“Completely understand that” said Ashton “Have to protect the students. School should be a safe place”  
“Yes, it should” David said, standing up “Thank you for giving me your time. See you tomorrow at school”  
“Yes, sir, you will” he replied, walking David to the front door “Have a good day”

With that, Mr Richards turned around and headed away from Ashton’s apartment. Ashton closed the door and slid down, burying his head in his hands. ‘That was close’ he thought to himself. He’d made his decision earlier but now he had no choice. Not only was Jack going to go through with his threat, the school would most certainly crucify him and most devastating of all, Luke would be crucified too.

He picked up his phone off the coffee table again and dialled Luke’s number. Luke picked up almost immediately and Ashton heard his timid voice ask just as quickly,  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, sweetheart, of course you didn’t. I’m sorry I made you think that”  
“Is something wrong, Ash?”  
“I need to talk to you face to face. Can you come over?”  
“No, I can’t. One of Ben and Abby’s rules” Luke said “You can come over here though, Abby’s home”  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon”  
“Okay, bye”

Ashton hung up and once again buried his head in his hands. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Another knock at the door


	13. The End

Ashton froze. Was that Mr. Richards again?  
He stood up and walked to his front door. He opened it slowly, revealing a tall, dark blonde older man that reminded him a lot of Luke.

“Yes, can I help you?” Ashton, tentatively asked  
“Are you Ashton Irwin?” the man asked  
“Yes, is there something I can do for you?” Ashton timidly asked  
“Yes, there is” the man replied “Don’t break off your relationship with my son”

There it was. The reason this man reminded him of Luke. This was Luke’s father. Ashton opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t form any words, so shut his mouth again. 

“I know, it’s a bit of a shock” Luke’s father chuckled “It’s just I heard everything last night, what Jack said to you and then I saw your school principal leave. I’m guessing Jack hinted at something to him”

Ashton nodded, still unable to form words.

“Forgive me, I’ve forgotten my manners” he continued “I’m Andy Hemmings”  
Andy offered his hand; Ashton stared at it before slowly reaching out to shake it.  
“Good, firm grip” Andy chuckled  
“I have to” Ashton, finally finding his voice “I have to end it”  
“No you don’t” said Andy, sternly “I’ll take care of Jack.”  
“I do” Ashton said “I can’t, won’t put Luke through that. Jack will follow through with his threat, you can’t stop that and I refuse to let Luke get crucified by that school”  
“He means that much to you?” Andy asked  
“Yes” Ashton didn’t hesitate “He really does”  
“Then why are you going to break his heart?” Andy asked  
“Either way, he gets hurt” Ashton shrugged “I’d rather be the bad guy than let everyone hate him. At least he’ll still have people he can turn to”  
“That’s very admirable” replied Andy “But it’s a cop out. After the dust settles, he’ll still have Ben, Abby, me and you”  
“It’s not a cop out” Ashton began to raise his voice “He won’t be the student that had an affair with his teacher. That’ll follow him long after high school. I can’t destroy his life”  
“Again, that’s very admirable, that you think you’re putting Luke above everything else, including yourself” Andy continued “But you’re forgetting something”  
“What’s that?”  
“Your relationship with Luke isn’t illegal” Andy continued “17 is the legal age, he’ll be 18 in two months. You’ll probably end up being fired, maybe end your teaching career and that’s what you’re thinking about”  
“Is that so wrong?”  
“No, it’s not” said Andy “It’s actually very understandable. But don’t stand there and say it’s all for Luke, cause it’s not. I don’t think it should be either. You’re in this as well. What you want should be taken into account”  
“I just want Luke” Ashton mumbled, surprising himself as the words left his mouth. He slapped his hand over his mouth  
“What was that?” Andy asked, smiling because he heard exactly what Ashton said  
“I just want Luke” he repeated, a little louder  
“Then why do you want to end things?” Andy asked  
“Because as much as I want him, I can’t do that to him” answered Ashton “I think I’m okay with losing my job, my career, I think, but I’m not okay with Luke being the butt of everyone’s jokes and whispers. I can’t do that to him”

Andy sighed. He wasn’t getting anywhere. In the end, though, it was Ashton’s choice.

“Luke should be allowed to make that choice himself, shouldn’t he?”  
“He’s a kid, Andy, it won’t occur to him” said Ashton  
“Still, a kid with a good head on his shoulders. I haven’t been blind to how my boys been growing up, thanks to mostly Ben, he’s not stupid” Andy continued “Give him a chance”  
“I know he’s got a good head on his shoulders” Ashton replied “And I was just on my way to talk to him about it”  
“Okay, that’s all I’m asking” Andy said “I may not have been there for him the last few years but I want to make it up to him. You seemed a good place to start. I’m sorry, if it’s not my place but I just want you to know, you have my approval”  
“Thank you” Ashton said, a little shocked “That means more than you know”  
“You’re welcome” Andy replied “I should go. Go and talk to Luke.”  
“Yes, sir” Ashton said

Andy shook Ashton’s hand again, turned and walked away. Ashton stood in the doorway to his apartment for a few seconds before he heard his phone ding.  
‘Are you still coming over?’  
‘Yes, be there soon’  
‘<3 xx’  
Ashton smiled and put his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and made his way to his front door. Swinging it open, he came face to face, or more like face to fist, as he collided with a familiar hand. Jack. Ashton stumbled backwards but still managed to stay on his feet. He straightened up, hand flying to cover his eye, which he was sure was bruised already.

“What the fuck” Ashton screamed  
“Was that my dad?” Jack asked, fuming  
“Yes, it was” Ashton shot back “What’s your problem?”  
“You’re not going to end things with Luke, are you?” he asked  
“Not that it has anything to do with you but no, I’m not” Ashton spat back, he was still covering his eye  
“I’ve warned you but it seems I need to do it again” Jack sneered “End it or I’ll end everything for you instead”  
“You can’t do anything that matters to me” spat Ashton, a burst of confidence pumping through his veins “I’ll lose my job but I’ll still have Luke”  
“No you won’t” Jack seethed “Mum and I will take him away from you too. He’s still under Mum’s custody. One word from me and she’ll grab him from Ben’s and we will take him away from you and here to somewhere you will never find him”  
“You wouldn’t” Ashton said, shocked  
“I would and I will” said Jack, grinning sadistically “It’s wrong, your relationship with him and it won’t continue. I’m giving you a chance to end it on your terms”  
“It’s not my terms; you just want me to be the bad guy”  
“Of course” sneered Jack “Now do we have an understanding?”  
“Yes” Ashton nodded, defeated

Jack cackled and walked away from Ashton, leaving him dumfounded on his doorstep. Ashton stepped back inside and closed the door behind him. For the second time that morning, he slid down the closed door and buried his head in his hands.

He took a deep breath, pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Luke.

‘Sorry, won’t be coming over today’  
‘Why not?’ Luke texted back immediately  
‘I forgot I have some papers to grade’  
‘Oh okay, maybe after you finished’  
‘Probably going to take all day, sorry’  
‘:-(, if it doesn’t you can still come’  
‘No, Luke, I will see you tomorrow at school’  
‘Okay, sorry see you tomorrow’  
‘Okay’

Ashton wanted to throw his phone across the room. He didn’t. He just stayed slumped against the door. Knees pulled to his chest, eyes closed.


	14. You Suck At Love

Ashton found he was distancing himself from Luke in the following days. He told himself it was better this way. That Luke would be better off this way. He knew deep down he was lying to himself. He knew Luke deserved better than this. But every time Luke asked him around or hinted at spending some time together, Ashton made an excuse. In fact, he hadn’t seen Luke other than at school since he moved in with his brother, Ben and that was over a week ago. He was being stupid.

Luke’s not stupid. He knew Ashton was lying every time he told him that he had important work to do. He’s not stupid, he just didn’t understand. The last time he had properly spoken to Ashton was the day he moved into Ben’s place, his new home. That was over a week ago and he hated it. Ashton practically knew all his secrets and now he wasn’t even talking to him. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what went wrong and without talking to Ashton, he probably never would.

Sitting at his desk, in the English classroom, Luke had decided he was going to confront Ashton later today and he wasn’t taking an excuse for a reason anymore.  
“Hey, loser” Michael smirked “Move it”  
“Fuck off” Luke replied  
Michael and Calum gasped. Luke had never fought back before. Michael squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest and got closer to Luke.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said, Fuck off” Luke replied, not caring “Do you want me to spell it out for you”  
“Oi, you can’t talk to him like that” Calum butted in  
“Whatever” Luke said, turning away from them “Leave me the fuck alone”  
“Don’t turn your back on me, fag” Michael sneered  
Luke had had enough, he was so done. He pushed back from his desk and faced Michael head on, before he brought his fist up. Michael and Calum, stood shocked at first, but seeing what he was about to do  
“You’d fucking never, you wuss” Michael sneered  
And that was it; Luke punched Michael right in the nose, hissing at him as he did so. Michael stumbled backwards, clutching his nose, Calum trying to keep him standing but failing as both boys hit the ground. Both looking up at Luke as he squared up to his full height, towering over them  
“I said, leave me the fuck alone” he shouted  
“Luke, what the hell are you doing?” Ashton questioned  
“He hit Michael, Mr. Irwin” Calum spoke up  
“Take him to the nurse, Calum” Ashton continued, not taking his eyes off Luke “Luke, you will be dealt with after school. Take your seat, now”

Luke did as he was told, keeping his head down. Calum came back from the nurse without Michael, said nothing to Luke and just sat down. The class ended, Luke staying in his seat, the room emptied fast.

“Luke, you want to tell me what happened?” asked Ashton from the front of the room  
“No” replied Luke “I don’t. Calum already told you what happened”  
“Luke, I want your version” Ashton said  
“Why?” Luke asked, still keeping his eyes on his desk “It’s the same version”  
“Luke” Ashton said, somewhat frustrated  
“What do you want from me?” Luke shouted, taking Ashton by surprise.  
“Luke” he warned “Don’t raise your voice, talk to me”  
“Oh now you want to talk” Luke shouted again “I’ve been trying to talk to you for over a week, you wanted nothing to do with me”  
“That’s not true” Ashton began before he was cut off  
“Yes it is. Don’t lie to me, Ashton” Luke said “I’ve invited you over, I’ve tried talking to you but every time you gave me an excuse. I want to know why?”  
“Luke, this is not the place” Ashton said, feeling extremely guilty because Luke was right.

“Whatever” Luke said “So what? Am I expelled, suspended, detention”  
“Luke, we are not done talking about this” Ashton argued

Luke stood up from his desk and for the first time, looked directly at Ashton. He almost stumbled over his words but he swallowed and sighed out loud.  
“I’m done talking about this” Luke replied “We are done talking about this. Actually we are just done”  
“Luke, what are you talking about?” Ashton squeaked  
“We are over” Luke said, harshly “Don’t tell me this isn’t what you wanted. You are keeping your distance, hoping that I would end it because you were too chicken. So guess what, Mr. Irwin, I’m ending it and I’m leaving”

Luke started to walk to the door but Ashton grabbed his arm and pulled him in, smashing his lips to Luke’s. Once Luke was over the shock of the action, he pushed himself away from Ashton.  
“Too little, too late” Luke practically whispered “It’s over”  
“Luke” Ashton whispered back “Please don’t do this, I love you, please”  
“It’s done” Luke replied and Luke walked out the door, leaving a shattered Ashton in his wake.

Ashton stared after Luke for a few moments before he realised what he had done. This was he wanted except he didn’t want this. He was keeping his distance because he didn’t want to hurt Luke but he had anyway. He crumpled to the floor, the gravity of what had happened, finally sinking in.

He’d lost Luke for good.


	15. Boom!

Luke stomped through the school. Not really caring if he bumped into people as he trudged through.  
“Mr Hemmings” a voice called out to him  
Luke turned around and came face to face with the principal Richards.  
“Mr Richards, sir” he gulped “Can I help you?”  
“You most certainly can my office now” Mr Richards bellowed

Luke gulped again and followed Mr Richards to his office.   
His office was small but intimidating. Mr Richards waved at the chair in front of the desk for Luke to take a seat so Luke did with head hanging, not really wanting to look at the principal.

“Luke, fighting in school is against the rules” Mr Richards began “I won’t tolerate it. We’ve called your mother”  
“Oh please I don’t live with my mother anymore.” Luke mumbled “I live with my brother. What did she say?”  
“She said that you were your brother’s problem now” answered Mr Richards “So I called Ben as well. He’s on his way in”  
“Oh” Luke said “Sorry”

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and after Mr Richards told whoever it was to come in, Luke looked up. Standing in front of him was Ben and his father. Luke’s mouth dropped open  
“Dad” he said shocked  
“Hey Luke, are you alright?” Andy asked, bending down so he was eye level with Luke. Luke just stared at him  
“Luke, are you alright?” Ben asked from the other side “Are you hurt?”  
Before he could answer, because he was still staring at his father, Mr Richards butted in

“Luke wasn’t the one being hit” Mr Richards said “He was the one doing the hitting”  
“Are you sure?” Ben asked “That’s not like Luke at all”  
“Luke, what happened?” Andy asked him softly  
“He called me names so I hit him to shut him up” Luke answered, dropping his head  
“Surely, the other boy will be spoken to as well” Ben spoke to Mr Richards “Surely; bullying is also not tolerated here”  
“Of course, it’s not” said Mr Richards “The other boy has already been spoken to and he has been suspended which is will what happen to Luke as well”   
Luke nodded.   
“That’s fair” Ben said “You’re very lucky, Luke, it could’ve been much worse”  
Luke nodded, again. 

“Thank you, Mr Richards, we will take it from here” said Andy as he stood up, with a hand still on Luke’s shoulder.  
“Umm, there is something else” Mr Richards began; he motioned for both Ben and Andy to take a seat again.  
Luke gulped.

“I’ve been receiving anonymous phone calls for the past few days. He doesn’t say who he is but he does pass on some disturbing information” Mr Richards continued “I’ve spoken to the other person involved and he assured me nothing was happening but another student witnessed something earlier”  
“What are you talking about?” Andy asked  
“Are you aware of Luke’s relationship with Mr Irwin?” Mr Richards asked  
“He’s the English teacher” Ben replied “Is he not?”  
“Not for much longer” Mr Richards said “Especially since what another student witnessed today”  
“What did this student witness?” Andy spoke firmly “And what are you implying?”  
“Mr Hemmings, your son is involved with a teacher” Mr Richards said bluntly “We do not condone that. We are protecting Luke and Mr Irwin will be dealt with, severely”

Luke gasped. “But he didn’t do anything wrong”  
“Luke, did he force you to kiss him earlier?” asked Mr Richards, softly, his tone changing  
“No, it’s not like that” Luke argued “It’s not like that”  
“Luke, he’s a teacher, he should know better” Mr Richards said “Has he forced you to do anything else?”  
“No” he shouted back “It’s nothing like that”  
“Luke, calm down” Ben said, his hand on Luke’s shoulder “Just breathe”  
“He hasn’t done anything wrong” Luke shouted again “It was me, okay; I forced myself on to him. It was all me. He didn’t do anything wrong. He tried telling me it was wrong, I didn’t listen. It was all me”  
“Luke, calm down” Andy said it this time “What’s going to happen?”  
“Mr Irwin is a teacher, he will be dealt with, and I promise you that”said Mr Richards“As for Luke and maybe the suspension will be good. Make him feel safer at school. I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you form him, Luke”  
“What the fuck?” he screamed “Why aren’t you saying anything?” he shouted at Ben “You know he’s not like that”  
“Luke, stop” Andy said  
“No” he screamed again “What do you care? I haven’t seen you in years and now you’re here, thinking you know anything. He’s not like that. Our relationship wasn’t like that. I felt safer at this school with Ashton around”  
“Luke, stop” Ben pleaded “You need to calm down”  
“No” he screamed a third time “You invited him to the house. You told me you didn’t have a problem with him as long as he treated me well. Well, guess what he treated me good, really good”  
“Luke, buddy” Ben pleaded again “You’re not helping”  
“Neither are you” Luke shouted back at him “I hate you both. Leave me alone and leave Ashton alone. He did nothing wrong”

With that, Luke stood up and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He walked down the hall and bumped into Calum. He groaned out loud.  
“Luke, I’m sorry” said Calum “I had no idea what you’ve been dealing with”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Luke asked angrily  
“What Mr Irwin was doing to you?” Calum answered “It’s wrong”  
“You told the principal” Luke accused “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”  
“Helped you get away from him?” Calum said  
“You’ve ruined my fucking life, you dick” Luke snapped “You’ve ruined Ashton’s life. You have no idea about anything”  
“Luke, I’m sorry” Calum said “I didn’t know”  
“Fuck off” Luke snapped, forcefully bumping his shoulder as he walked away.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Ashton was going to get fired. He thinks Luke hates him. He had to fix it. He ran to the other side of the school to talk to Ashton. To tell him he was sorry. To tell him he didn’t hate him. 

He was out of breath by the time he got to Ashton’s classroom. But he stopped suddenly, as he saw Mr Richards talking to Ashton outside the classroom  
“Mr Irwin, we discussed this a few weeks ago” he heard Mr Richards say “You told me nothing was going on. Now another student has witnessed and Luke himself has confessed to the relationship”  
“I remember what I told you” said Ashton, looking defeated “I apologise for lying”  
“It’s no longer about lying” Mr Richards said “You conducted a forbidden relationship with a student. While, said student is 17 and it’s not illegal, you are in a position of authority and it is not tolerated”  
“I know” Ashton hung his head in shame “I’m sorry”  
“Please collect your things” said Mr Richards “You won’t be charged because the Hemmings family won’t be pressing charges but you will no longer be welcome at this school”  
“I understand” Ashton replied   
“You will be escorted off school property” Mr Richards said “I’m sorry, Ashton. I wish things were different”  
“Me too” Ashton said, quietly.   
He turned around; placing everything he had on his desk in a small plastic bag while Mr Richards waited for him. He took one last look around the room and sighed. Eyes settling on Luke’s desk, a small smile crossed his lips. ‘Bye Luke, you were everything to me’  
Luke watched and heard everything. He sprinted across the grass area, and ran straight into Ashton as he exited the room. Ashton stumbled backwards, back hitting the door, Luke tightly gripping him, mumbling apologies.   
“Luke, get off him” Mr Richards said, voice slightly raised “Now”  
“No” Luke mumbled “I’m so so so sorry”  
Ashton got over his shock at having Luke attached to him so tightly especially since less than a few hours ago, Luke had ended their relationship. He hugged Luke.  
“It’s not your fault, sweetheart” Ashton whispered “But you need to let me go”  
“No” Luke pouted   
“Yes you do” Ashton said quietly “Luke, you have to”  
Ashton pried Luke’s arms from around him, tilted his chin up and took one last look into the blue eyes he fell in love with.  
Luke was dragged out of Ashton’s reach by an angry Mr Richards. Ashton hung his head and walked away from Luke, muttering apologies.  
Luke stared after Ashton until he disappeared from sight, ripping his arm from Mr Richards grip and crumbled to the ground.  
His world had just exploded


	16. Outta My System

It had been a month. A month since he last spoke to Luke, a month since he had last seen him. He tried. God, did he try to see Luke, to talk to him, to get anywhere near him but other people had other ideas.

Ashton had tried a few times to call and every time he got Luke’s voicemail so he left message after message until he the voice told him that the mailbox was full, so he stopped calling.

Ashton had tried visiting many times but every time he called around, either nobody answered the door or Ben or Abby did and he was told to leave. He tried to apologise and ask if Luke was okay, all he got in response was a door slammed in his face.

Ashton tried catching Luke when he finished school, making sure to stay out of sight but trying in vain to look for Luke’s familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. He even tried calling the school and pretending to be somebody else but because he wasn’t family, he got nothing.

The one time he saw Ben and Abby out in the city, he approached but before he got the chance to say anything, Abby had kicked him in the shin and walked away. At least she didn’t break his legs. Ashton had tried talking to Andy, the few times he seen him around town but all Andy would say was that it’s better if you forget about Luke and ‘No, Ashton he’s not doing okay’. That shattered his already broken heart.

So after a month, Ashton had almost given up. But he was adamant he wouldn’t fully give up until Luke had told him so himself. Until then, he would not give up. He just wanted to talk to Luke, to see him. He just wanted Luke.

Ashton found himself sitting in a bar, drinking what could only be described as heavily, as he skulled drink after drink. His world was spinning but he didn’t care. He was feeling quite sick but he didn’t care. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw blue. He hated himself and everything in his life. He came home earlier from a day of job hunting and found an eviction notice taped to his front door. He had a month to vacate his apartment and with no job that was going to be impossible. 

He ordered another drink. What the hell was he going to do? No job, no home and no Luke. He sighed heavily and let his head hit the bar.

“What are you doing here?” a voice startled Ashton  
“What?” he lifted his head coming face to face with his high school best friend  
“I said, what are you doing here?” Chris repeated, frowning “You look like you’ve lost your best friend”  
“I have” Ashton replied, taking another drink  
“Whoa, dude, stop” Chris exclaimed, taking the drink from Ashton  
“What” Ashton said “I’m allowed to drink. We’re not sixteen anymore”  
“I think you’ve had enough” Chris said, sternly  
“You don’t know me anymore” Ashton pouted  
Chris laughed before taking the drink back and putting it out of Ashton’s reach.   
“I know we haven’t talked in a long time but I still know you” Chris said “So, why don’t we start again?”  
“What?” Ashton replied   
“Oh my god, Ash. It’s been ages, how are you?” exclaimed Chris “What are you doing with your life?”  
“You don’t have time for one of the saddest stories you ever heard” said Ashton, frowning  
“Oh come on, tell me” Chris replied “It might help. Get a different opinion from someone that’s not involved”  
“Ok”  
So that’s how Ashton found himself telling Chris about how he became a teacher as he always dreamed of, about how the first teaching job he fell in love with a student, how he fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him, about how much he wish he could get Luke back and about how he hates himself for breaking Luke.  
When he was done, Chris took a deep breath and told Ashton something he needed to hear.  
“Well, that’s quite a few months you’ve had” said Chris “You’ve always dreamed of being a teacher but your biggest regret is that Luke is the one hurting”  
“Yes” Ashton said, solemnly   
“Hmmm, guess you know what you need to do?” asked Chris  
“Don’t you think I’ve tried. His family wont let me see him, he won’t answer his phone, what the hell am I supposed to do?” Ashton asked, frustrated.  
“Break in” Chris stated “They won’t let you in, break in”  
“What?” Ashton exclaimed “Are you crazy?”  
“No” Chris answered “You say you’ve tried but I don’t think you’ve tried hard enough. Don’t just ask, force it. Won’t let in the front door, camp out on the front porch. Either they’ll let you see him to get the weirdo off the front porch or they’ll call the cops”  
“What if they call the cops?” asked Ashton   
“Just keep doing it. Eventually, you’ll wear them down” said Chris “Make it clear that the only thing you want is to talk to Luke”  
“Okay” says Ashton “Might have to be sober, though”  
“That’ll be a good start” laughed Chris.  
Ashton stopped drinking and he and Chris spent the rest of the night talking about everything else that has happened to both of them since high school. 

Ashton bid a farewell to Chris and found himself feeling a little bit lighter, a little bit happier. He knew what he had to do.

The very next, after school had finished, Ashton was outside Luke’s house, knocking on the door. No Answer. He knocked again and a third time. No one came to answer the door. So, Ashton sat down on the front porch and waited.

He waited for hours, the sky darkening with each minute that passed by, he looked at his phone, the bright screen telling him it was 7.23. He closed his eyes and waited. He heard footsteps approaching him and when he opened his eyes, he saw blonde hair and blue eyes.  
“Ashton?” Luke asked shocked “What are you doing here?”  
“Luke” he breathed out “I’m here to see you”  
“After all this time, why?” Luke asked  
“What do you mean, all this time?” Ashton frowned “I’ve been trying to see you, to talk to you since the day after everything went down”  
“No one told me” mumbled Luke “I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore”  
“Oh sweetheart, of course not” Ashton said “I thought you didn’t want to see me. I never thought they wouldn’t tell you, I’ve been trying”  
“Really?” Luke asked  
“Yes really” Ashton replied “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Luke. All I’ve ever wanted was you”  
Luke dropped the bag he was holding and threw himself at Ashton. Ashton stumbling a bit as he wasn’t the boy to throw himself at him. Luke hugged him as tight as he could.   
“Did you want to come inside?” Luke asked, hopefully.  
“I would love to” Ashton answered

Luke’s smile could have lit up the entire city. He picked up his bag with one hand, took Ashton’s hand with the other and dragged the older man inside.  
Ashton felt like he was home.


	17. Fire In My Heart

Luke shut the door by kicking his leg behind him as he faced Ashton. He still had hold of Ashton’s hand, so he pulled him into a hug and held tighter.  
Ashton felt the younger boy was trying to say so much with just his hug. They said nothing to each other for a few minutes, just content in each other’s embrace.   
After a few more moments, Luke pulled away, took Ashton’s hand again and pulled him to follow him upstairs to his bedroom. Luke opened the door, still holding Ashton’s hand, not wanting to let go. It’d been too long that they had been apart.   
Ashton followed the boy without question, he didn’t need to, and He trusted Luke with everything he had. He stopped in the middle of the room, Luke still holding his hand but standing a bit further away, their arms outstretched so Luke could keep a hold of his hand.  
Luke pulled Ashton to sit on the bed, next to each other, their hands still entwined on Luke’s lap.   
“You said you’d been trying to see me?’ Luke questioned “Why am I only seeing you now?”  
“I don’t know Luke” Ashton replied “I left a million messages on your voicemail, I came around a million times, asked Ben, Abby, even your Dad if I could see you, even went to the school to see if I could see you”  
“Oh” Luke said “A million, huh?”  
“Well, it was definitely a lot” Ashton replied, a smirk on his face  
“I never got any of your messages, no one told me you came by” Luke said, sadly “Ben told me that it was best that I forgot about you, that it was best that I move on”  
“Oh sweetheart” said Ashton “I’m sorry, I should’ve tried harder”  
“It’s not your fault” said Luke “You did try; I was the one that gave up. I thought Ben had talked to you because that what he said he was going to do after everything that happened, I just thought that you didn’t want to see me anymore and this was the easiest way for you to do it”   
Ashton turned to face Luke, pressing his free hand to Luke’s cheek. Luke leaning into the touch.

“So, have you?” Ashton asked  
“Have I what?” Luke questioned  
“Moved on”  
“Never. It’s not that easy”  
“No, it’s not” Ashton chuckled  
“But we are back together now” Luke mumbled  
“Yes, we are” Ashton said “I’m not letting you go again”  
Luke nodded. Luke pressed a sweet kiss to Ashton’s lips, pulling away quickly before Ashton even had a chance to react. He reacted after though, pulling Luke closer to him, reconnecting their lips and deepening the kiss.

Luke lay back, pulling Ashton with him. The pair laid there, limbs entangled, exchanging small sweet kisses. They didn’t need anything more than that. 

“Why did you push me away before?” Luke asked out of nowhere.  
“When?” Ashton asked back, feigning innocence  
“After I first moved in here” Luke said “You barely talked to me and I had to yell at you to get your attention”  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart” Ashton “But it’s in the past now, just forget about it”  
Luke made a noise that Ashton didn’t quite understand. He slowly started to get an understanding, though, when Luke started pulling away from him. He wasn’t nearly as close as he was before but Luke hadn’t left the bed. Instead he was facing Ashton with a frown on his face, leaning on his arm. Ashton swallowed hard; he already knew what was going to be said.  
“I will not forget about it” said Luke, harshly “It hurt me, Ashton, and I want to know why you hurt me when you promised you wouldn’t”  
“Luke” Ashton began “It doesn’t matter”  
“It matters to me” Luke whisper shouted, his tone verging on angry  
Ashton breathed in and out heavily; he looked up at the ceiling then back at Luke again. Luke’s expression hadn’t changed. He sighed loudly and began to speak.  
“You are not going to like it” Ashton said softly “Are you sure you really want to know?”  
“Yes” Luke said, matter of factly  
“Ok” Ashton gulped.  
“It happened after I left here on your first night” he began “Jack confronted me outside, pushed me against the car, threatened to tell everyone that I was forcing myself on you, tell everyone who would listen. He told me I would go to jail, that you would be an outcast that people would whisper about and make you feel bad. He threatened all this but said that if I broke up with you, he wouldn’t say anything”  
“He gave me a week” Ashton continued “The next morning, your principal came around and said that he got an anonymous phone call that I was in an inappropriate relationship with a student. Jack wanted me to know that he wasn’t bluffing”  
“So, that’s why you avoided me?” Luke asked. Ashton nodded  
“There’s more” Ashton went on “Your dad came to me shortly after your principal left, begged me not to end things with you because it was the happiest he’d seen you in years. Jack came around a little after your Dad left. He hit me. Told me that despite what your Dad told me, nothing had changed. He threatened again to end my career, end everything. My head was spinning, I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t hurt you but I couldn’t lose everything I had work so hard for. Guess it didn’t matter in the end”  
Ashton heard Luke breathe out but he said nothing.  
“Luke” he started “I’m sorry, I had no idea what to do”  
“You could have talked to me” Luke said, quietly “You could have told me what Jack had said to you a month ago”  
“Luke” Ashton breathed  
“No, Ashton, you could’ve told me” said Luke, a little bit angrily “You should’ve told me then. But you chose to ignore me. Do you know what it’s like to have somebody you love decide that you no longer exist?”  
“Luke, it wasn’t like that” Ashton began but he was once again cut off.  
“No, Ashton, that’s what it felt like” Luke said, his anger creeping up fast “You ignored me, I tried to talk to you, you brushed me off. You said you didn’t know what to do, but you made a choice without really making a choice. I understand you’ve worked hard and being a teacher is all you wanted to do but you chose your career over me”  
“I honestly don’t have a problem with that. But you didn’t talk to me; I would’ve understood” Luke continued “If you had explained all this to me over a month ago, I would’ve understood. I knew you were risking everything to get involved with me”  
“Luke” Ashton started again  
“No, just stop. Don’t say you’re sorry again” Luke was angry now “You decided what was best for both of us”  
Ashton closed his eyes as Luke’s voice got louder.  
“You hurt me” Luke said “You did. Not Jack, not Dad, not the principal. You did. I hit Michael because of that. I thought you hated me. I thought I wasn’t good enough for you. You made me feel like that”  
“Luke, I am really sorry” Ashton said “I get what it must’ve been like for you, it was like that for me too”  
“NO” Luke yelled “It wasn’t the same, because you knew why you were avoiding me”  
Ashton reached out for Luke, but he just brushed his hand away and turned around.  
“You should go” Luke said, softly  
“Luke” Ashton breathed out “Please don’t do this”  
“Get out” Luke whispered  
“Luke, please”  
“Get out” he shouted it this time  
“Sweetheart”  
“GET OUT” Luke bellowed

Ashton shrunk back on himself. He put his head down, nodded, a small ‘okay’ leaving his lips. He got up and walked out of the room.  
The tears that threatened to fall during that whole conversation finally fell as Luke heard the front door close.  
What the hell had he just done?


	18. Addicted

Luke stayed in his bed until he heard the front door open again. He held his breath for a minute, just hoping that maybe it was Ashton.   
“Luke” Ben shouted from downstairs “Are you home?”

Luke didn’t answer. He just sobbed into his pillow. He heard the door to his bedroom open and footsteps approach his bed. He felt the bed dip and an arm around his waist. Ben pulled him closer and hugged him as he sobbed. It wasn’t unusual. Ben had been doing this a lot over the last month.   
Eventually, Luke’s sobs died down and he began hiccuping. Ben still held him close, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. 

“Luke, it’ll get better” said Ben, softly “I promise, it will get better”

Luke wiped his nose on the sleeve of his school shirt. He hiccupped again before he began to speak.

“Ashton was here” he croaked out  
“What” Ben exclaimed “What did he say?”  
“That he’d been trying to talk to me” Luke whispered “That you knew he’d been trying”  
“Oh Luke, I thought I was doing the right thing” Ben said “I should have told you, but you were so hurt and I didn’t want him to hurt you again”  
“Yes, you should’ve told me” Luke said, quietly “I’m not happy about it but I get why”  
“What did he do?” asked Ben “To upset you again”  
“I asked him why he had avoided me the week before everything happened” Luke answered  
“Did he tell you why?”  
“Jack threatened him” said Luke “To take everything away from him if he didn’t break up with me”  
“I’m going to kill Jack” Ben said, angrily “He did this”  
“No he didn’t” Luke argued “Ashton was the one that made the choice, he should’ve told me, we could’ve been more discreet about it, we could’ve made Jack think he’d won but Ashton didn’t”  
“Luke, you know it wouldn’t have been an easy choice” Ben said “The career you’ve worked all your life for or a relationship you just started”  
“It’s not that” Luke said “If he had of told me that Jack threatened him, I would’ve understood why we had to break up. I would never ask him to risk his career like that. Instead he chose to make me feel like shit, like I didn’t matter, like I wasn’t worth it”  
“Luke, I know how he made you feel” Ben said “I’ve spent the better part of the last two months drying your tears because of how he made you feel”  
“I would’ve been okay with breaking up because he couldn’t risk his career, he was already risking enough” Luke said “He should’ve just told me”  
“I know” Ben said “I agree with you”

Luke pressed his back closer to Ben’s chest as he closed his eyes, exhausted. The door to his room opened again, Abby poking her head through.

“Oh, did he have another bad day?” she asked quietly  
“Ashton came around” Ben answered, softly, trying to extract himself without waking Luke up.  
“I’m going to break his legs next time I see him” Abby said “He’s hurt Luke too much”  
Ben giggled softly and led Abby out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

“Might want to break Jack’s legs as well” Ben said “He’s the reason; Ashton avoided Luke in the beginning”  
“Gladly” Abby said “Let me at them both”  
“Calm down there” Ben laughed “You’ll get a shot”  
“What you thinking about?” Abby asked Ben, head tilted slightly  
“That I should go talk to Ashton” he replied  
“Why?”  
“He still loves Luke that is clear” Ben said “I don’t think he meant to hurt him, I just think things got really messed up”  
“Oh, okay” Abby said “It’s late, if you still feel the need to talk to Ashton tomorrow than you should. Right now, let’s all get some sleep”  
Ben nodded and followed Abby to their room.

Luke awoke the next morning, still in his school uniform from the day before. His eyes were red and he had really dark circles underneath. He thought about asking Ben if he could take the day off school, just to recover. But he decided against it, he hadn’t been at his new school very long. About two weeks. 

After Ashton got fired and escorted off school property, rumours spread like wildfire as to why. Luke was most recurring theme in the rumours. After about two weeks of being whispered about in the hallways, he’d had enough. He stood in front of his English class and told them the truth. The teacher stood, jaw on the floor before Luke was escorted from the room and into the principal’s office.

He told the principal that he no longer cared about the rules after he was lectured about his small outburst. He soon became all the students (and some teachers) could talk about. Luke went home that day and asked Ben if he could switch schools. That there were too many memories in those hallways and none of them were good.

Ben and Abby had agreed, thinking it was best for Luke to get a brand new start somewhere where he wouldn’t be reminded of Ashton everywhere he went. So, two weeks ago, he started at Huntsberg Academy. It was a private school and it was on the other side of town. It was an hour long trip both ways but he liked it.

Luke had already made a few new friends; Mark and Travis were on the baseball team that he decided to join. He did have a lot of free time now. Justin and Jeremy were in his music class and they have spent an afternoon or two jamming together in the room after school. He was trying to move on from Ashton. Trying being the operative word. 

Travis was the only one who had been to Luke’s house and that was two days ago. Travis had picked him up for a movie with his small group of friends. That was Luke’s life now. He was no longer bullied. His new friends knew he was gay, they didn’t care. They asked a lot of questions. They steered clear of asking why he had moved schools in the middle of the year, all telling Luke that if he wanted to tell them, he could, if he didn’t, he could do that too.

“Luke” Ben said, before he opened the door  
“I’m up” Luke replied  
“Good, Travis and Mark are here” Ben said “Want to know if you want a ride to school. Are you going today? You don’t have to, last night was rough”  
“No, I’m good” Luke said “I’m going. Tell them I’ll be down in a minute”  
“You can tell them yourself” Ben said, opening the door further letting Mark and Travis invade his room.  
“Morning, Luke” Travis chirped. Mark just nodded at him.  
“Morning” Luke replied “Gotta go to the bathroom, be right back”  
Travis gave him thumbs up and threw himself on Luke’s bed, where Mark had already placed himself.

Luke got changed in the bathroom and returned to his room. His door was slightly ajar, when he heard his friends’ voices.  
“What do you think happened to him?” asked Travis  
“Kidnapped by aliens” Mark said  
“I’m serious” Travis stated   
“Does it matter?” Mark asked “If he wants to tell us, he will. Maybe he’s just not ready to tell us”  
“Does he not trust us?” Travis asked  
“We’ve only known him for a few weeks” Mark replied “I don’t think it’s about him not trusting us, maybe it’s still hurting him”  
Luke walked in at that and Travis closed his mouth as he was about to respond.  
“Do you really want to know?” Luke asked them both  
“We just want to know that you’re okay” Travis said “Are you okay?”  
“We heard your brother say, you had a rough night last night” Mark added “You know you can talk to us”  
“I know” Luke nodded “I’m just not ready to tell. Is that okay?”  
“Whatever you need, Luke” Travis replied “Just know that we will listen when you’re ready”  
Mark nodded in agreement. Luke smiled and a small thank you was spoken.  
“Should we get going?” Travis asked “We have Mr Spinner up first and god forbid we walk into his class just a minute late”  
Mark and Luke laughed. All three boys left the room and made their way outside.   
Upon exiting the house, a figure caught Luke’s eye. He stopped, frozen to the spot.  
“Ashton” he breathed


	19. Take My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks, I did try

“Hi, Luke” Ashton said “We should talk”  
Luke just stood there, not moving a single muscle, staring at Ashton as if he would disappear if he blinked, so he didn’t blink.

“Ummm who are you?” Travis asked curiously “Maybe you should come back another time. We are going to be late for school”  
“I’m not leaving until you talk to me, Luke” Ashton replied.

Ashton took a step closer which brought Luke out of his daze, eyes refocusing on the man who stood in front of him. Ashton took another step closer; he was within arms reach now. Luke still hadn’t said a word.  
“Please, Luke” Ashton begged “Please, talk to me”  
Travis gently tugged at Luke’s arm, causing him once again to come out of his daze. He looked from Travis to Ashton and then back again.  
“Travis, I’m going to have to catch up” Luke told him “I need to do this”  
“Are you sure?” Travis questioned  
“Yeah, I’m sure” Luke answered, his eyes not leaving Ashton “I’ll be fine”  
“Okay, we’ll cover for you” Travis said.  
Both boys left after that, Luke waited until the car had moved around the corner before directing his next words at Ashton.  
“Why are you here?” Luke asked, quietly  
“I told you, I’m not letting you go again” replied Ashton “I meant it”  
“Ash, I’m not sure I can do this” said Luke “It’s hard”  
“I know, Luke, trust me I know but staying away from you is so much harder” Ashton said “We can work it out. I promise you I won’t let anyone come between us again”  
“How am I supposed to believe you?” Luke asked, softly “The last promise you made, you broke”  
“I know. My track record is not that good” Ashton answered “You just have to trust in me, in us”  
“I’m not sure I can” Luke said “It’s been tough without you, I’m not sure I can go through that again”  
“You won’t have to” Ashton quickly replied “I won’t put you through that again; I will tell you everything from now on. Can we maybe just start again?”  
Luke stood fiddling with the hem of his shirt, thinking over everything that Ashton had said, weighing everything up in his head.  
“Okay” he nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face “Can we spend the day together?”  
“Absolutely fucking yes” Ashton exclaimed “Thank you for giving me another chance, Luke”  
Luke threw himself at Ashton, wrapping his arms around his waist as he hugged him tight. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke’s shoulders and hugged him just as tight.  
“Not letting you go again” Ashton mumbled, into Luke’s hair  
“Good”

Luke and Ashton were sitting on the couch in the living room of Ashton’s apartment, legs entwined, mumbling soft words to each other.  
“Can I ask something?” Luke piped up  
“Anything” Ashton replied  
“Do you regret it?” Luke asked “I mean, everything we’ve gone through, if you had the chance to do over, would you?”  
“In a heartbeat” Ashton said no hesitation “I love you, Luke. Nothing will change that, I would do it all again if I meant I had you”  
Luke blushed, a small smile appearing on his face. He lifted his hands up to cup Ashton’s face, bringing his face closes slowly, until Ashton got impatient and closed the gap. Their lips meeting in an explosion of fireworks. It had been too long for both of them.

Ashton runs his fingers through the back of Luke’s hair, Luke softly sighing at the touch. Ashton let’s his face fall into Luke’s neck, pressing soft kisses and small, slow licks. Luke softly whimpers and Ashton continues pressing small kisses, needing to hear more. Luke’s hands press softly against the small of Ashton’s back, Ashton’s hands slide under Luke’s shirt, slowly stroking the soft skin. Luke keens under the touch.

Ashton lifts Luke up with him when he stands, Luke’s legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, soft kisses being placed on his neck. Ashton carries him to the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed and hovers over him, stroking his cheek with his thumb.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?” Ashton asks, quietly  
“Yeah, I’m sure” Luke nods, as he pulls Ashton down into a heated kiss.  
"Oh sweetheart" Ashton whispers softly "I'm gonna take such a good care of you." He promises.  
“I know” Luke replies  
Ashton slowly unbuttons Luke’s school uniform shirt, fingers softly brushing the skin that becomes exposed as he moves up the buttons. The shirt is tossed somewhere in the room when Ashton’s finished. He presses more soft kisses into Luke’s neck, moving slowly down with each kiss, Luke whimpering with each one, his breathing hitching.  
“Are you nervous?” Ashton asks, almost whispering  
“A little” Luke answers just as quietly “I’ll be okay. I want this. It’s just new”  
“Like I said, I’ll take good care of you” Ashton said “If you want to stop at any time, just say so”  
“Okay” Luke nods “I love you”  
“I love you too, sweetheart”

Ashton continues placing small kiss all over the expanse of Luke’s chest and tummy. Taking one of his nipples into his mouth, Ashton sucks hard, swirling his tongue around the small bud, Luke arches his back off the bed. Ashton turns his attention to the other one and does the same; Luke’s reaction is the same too.

Luke tugs at the hem of Ashton’s shirt, Ashton quickly removes it. He places a quick kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth, while his hand reaches down to the button of Luke’s pants, unbuttoning and removing them slowly, leaving Luke in just his boxers. Their eyes meet, and Ashton smiles, Luke blushes and waves his hands at Ashton’s jeans, silently asking him to do the same, so he does.  
He pushes his palm on Luke’s obvious hard on, causing Luke to groan and his hips to buck up. Ashton smirks, places a kiss at the top of Luke’s boxers, and slowly removes them and then his as well. Both boys were now completely naked.   
“So beautiful” Ashton mumbles, Luke blushes again  
Ashton wraps his hand around Luke’s cock, causing another groan. Moving his hand, up and down in quick succession caused Luke to buck his hips up. Ashton licked up the underside of Luke’s dick. Kitten lick at the tip, before he swallowed Luke halfway down and sucked gently. Luke moaned loudly. Ashton stopped sucking and came off with a pop. His hand still stroking Luke gently, Luke breathing hard and looking entirely wrecked.

Ashton smiled to himself, retrieved the lube and began lubing his fingers up. Luke’s faced flashed nervous, Ashton hovered over him again, placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I’ll be careful” he said “You can say stop at anytime”  
“Okay” Luke nodded “Just take it slow”  
“Haven’t I already been” Ashton chuckled.

Luke smiled and nodded, words escaping him to describe how he felt right now. He’d never been afraid of sex, just nervous, but Ashton was making the whole thing perfect. He was going slowly and Luke appreciated that, he knew he could stop at any time and Ashton wouldn’t be angry. But Luke wanted this, he wanted Ashton in the most intimate way possible. He gasped as he felt the first finger circle and push slowly in. 

It was painful, then it became uncomfortable, then slowly he began to enjoy it, pushing himself back on Ashton’s fingers to get more. By the time, Ashton was three fingers in, Luke was a wreck. His skin was flushed bright red and he was almost completely out of breath from the small pants that came from his mouth.

“Okay, I’m ready” Luke panted “Please, Ash”  
“Okay” Ashton chuckled

Ashton grabbed a condom, rolled it down and lubed it up, pressing slowly into Luke. Luke gasped and held his breath. Slowly, Ashton kept pushing in before he was finally all in, he stopped. Luke adjusted, slightly pushed back onto Ashton and that was all Ashton needed before he pulled out and pushed back in again.

Luke moaned like a porn star, he was loud too. Ashton encouraging him with every thrust. They continued at a steady pace, Ashton wrapped a hand around Luke’s cock and stroked softly. Within in a few minutes, Luke’s breathing hitched, his head was swirling.  
“Ash, I’m so close”  
“Me too”  
Ashton thrusted in one more time before Luke was coming, streams of white painted his stomach and chest. It was all Ashton needed to see before he was coming too, spilling into the condom inside Luke.  
Both boys breathing slowed down and Ashton slowly pulled out of Luke, the younger wincing as he did so. Ashton placing kisses to Luke’s face. He picked up his shirt and cleaned Luke up. Ashton lied down as Luke snuggled into him, placed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
“How do you feel?” Ashton asked  
“Loved” Luke answered  
“Good, because you are” Ashton replied, giggling.

Ashton closed his eyes but didn’t fall asleep until he heard Luke softly snoring. His warm breath hitting Ashton’s neck. As Ashton drifted to sleep, lying next to the boy who had stolen his heart, he thought that this was his dream come true.


	20. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After????

Luke stood in front of the door, eyes scanning the wooden panel up and down. His phone was pressed to his ear, as he waited for the other person to pick up.   
“I can’t do this” Luke mumbled out, when the phone was answered “I really can’t do this”  
“Yes you can, Luke” a familiar voice soothed “I know you can do this”  
“Ash, I’m scared” he said, hands shaking a bit  
“I know, sweetheart” Ashton replied “I was standing where you are about four years ago, I know how scary it is”  
Luke breathed in heavily as he remembered the last four years. He had graduated high school with high marks and that meant he was able to get into a good university to start his path to becoming what he had always wanted to be, a teacher. Ashton by his side, the whole way.

He’d moved in with Ashton halfway through his second year. He didn’t need to be asked twice when Ashton had suggested it. Ashton was the one person in his life who had been consistent, a constant, and his safe place.   
When he graduated from university, Ashton had asked him to marry him, he’d say yes before the entire question was out of Ashton’s mouth. They were planning a small ceremony at the end of the school year. Luke had wanted to elope but Ashton insisted on having their close friends and family there. He had told Luke he wanted people to know that they belonged to each other. Luke had laughed and said he was pretty sure their close friends and family knew that already but he’d agreed anyway. He’d do anything for Ashton.

He’d only graduated from university the year before and his former high school had offered him a job as a math teacher. He didn’t hesitate before he took it. It was a good offer and it had meant that Luke and Ashton wouldn’t have to move anywhere. This was their home, this town. This school was where it had all started, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, that this school was where he has his first teaching job.

None of that scared him. This scared him.

“Luke” Ashton spoke, interrupting Luke’s daydream “You know, if you don’t want to do it, you don’t have too but you have worked hard to be standing right there”  
“I know” Luke breathed out “I was just thinking that all those years ago you changed my life by walking through that door”  
“If you change somebody’s life, that’s a good thing” Ashton said, confidently “You changed mine too”  
“And that was good?” Luke questioned  
“The best thing that ever happened to me” Ashton chuckled “But you know that”  
“Yeah, I know” Luke giggled “Just wanted to hear you say it again” 

Ashton laughed on the other end of the line. His laughed caused Luke’s heart to swell. He loved Ashton, had for years. He knew from the first time they had sex, that Ashton was it for him. He was over the moon when he found out Ashton felt the same way. He’d found his place in the world, standing right next to Ashton, the one and only love of his life. He wanted everything a life with Ashton could offer him, a home, a family and a good life.

They had discussed starting a family of their own. Ashton had told Luke that he always wanted children, growing up in a loving house with younger siblings, who he had helped raise. He’d told Luke that he’d wanted at least two but could be easily persuaded for more. Luke told him that he’d also always wanted kids and he’d agreed with Ashton that two would be good. They were already starting the process, not sure if surrogacy or adopting would be the way to go. His head spun with all the information but he was in no doubt that he wanted children with Ashton. He believes Ashton would make a great father and he, of course, thinks he wouldn’t do too badly himself.

Ashton supported him no matter what, when he wanted to go back as a teacher to the same school where it all started, Ashton encouraged him. Just as Luke encouraged Ashton to go back to school and study music. He was now running his own recording studio. It was small and it has only just been started but it’s everything Ashton had wanted and he had Luke to thank for that. Ashton already had a few regulars that would come and record music as well as a contract with an advertising agency to record jingles and things. He was happy and that made Luke happy.  
They struggled financially through the last four years but they’d made it together. They had support not just from each other but from the friends they made. Mark and Travis were still apart of Luke’s life, the three coming together regularly. They offered to help Luke and Ashton whenever they could, from bringing them home cooked meals often when the two men couldn’t afford anything apart from bread. They both got along well with Ashton. They could see how much Luke loved Ashton. That was enough for them. Luke thanked his luck stars, very god he could, for giving him friends like Mark and Travis. They had stood by him through everything. They had both called last night to wish him luck on his first day. That was nice of them.

“Luke, are you still there?” Ashton’s voice broke through Luke’s thinking again.  
“Yeah, I’m still here” he answers “I was just thinking about the last four years”  
“Best four years of my life, you mean” Ashton said, you could almost hear the smile  
“Yeah, those four years” Luke giggled “Best four years of my life too, so far”  
“Shouldn’t you be in front of a class, right now?” Ashton asked  
Luke took the phone away from his ear and looked at the time and yes, he should be standing on the other side of this door right now.  
“I can’t do this, Ash” he reiterated his first statement   
“Yes, you can” Ashton replied “I know you can”  
Luke took a deep breath, placing a hand on the door handle  
“I believe you” he breathed out   
“Knock them dead, leave them wanting more” Ashton said  
“I will” Luke said, smiling “I love you. See you tonight”  
“I love you too” replied Ashton “Yes, you will and Luke?”  
“Yeah”  
“Good luck”  
“Thank you”

With that Luke hung up, twisted the handle and stepped through. He strode as confident as he could but he was still shaking a little. He turned to face the class as about twenty or so teenagers stared at him from their seats. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly, hearing Ashton’s voice in his head, encouraging him, supporting him no matter what. He smiled.

This was his dream and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it.   
> It's been great. 
> 
> *thinking about doing a sequel with Luke and Ashton having kids, is that something you'd want or would  
> you rather I just leave this alone*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. This is my first fanfic ever. Hoped it lives up to your expectations.  
> Please leave comments or kudos. Love to hear your thoughts, good or bad.


End file.
